Final Fantasy X&X2:The Magnificent II:Nightingale
by ChaosM
Summary: A sequeal to my Final Fantasy XX2 story about Rekks the son of Tidus and Yuna. After the events of the first story Rekks and the others find themselves in a whole new adventure. Three forces battle it out over yet another secret from Spira's past.
1. Chapter 1: The Sparrow

**Hey everyone welcome back to the world of Spira. Rekks and his firends are in for a whole new adventure. And this time they have a different sort of adventure ahead. Rekks will have to use a different sort of challenege, so he'll have to come up with a different sort of tactic to survive. I put up the first two chapters together because I thought they worked better that way. Start off with a major conflict then deepen the plot. Remember to send your reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, opinions, etc. Keep reading and enjoy!**

* * *

**Final Fantasy X/X-2:**

**The Magnificent II:**

**Nightingale**

**Chapter 1:**** The Sparrow**

**3 years After Mifune Village later…………….**

Today was supposed to be special and it was just in a way nobody had thought of. The decorations had been put up with care. Streamers and lanterns had been placed up all over the beach. The glow of the sunset hung over the shore casting a brilliant glow, a golden haze. It was supposed to be a wedding, the happiest day in the couple's life. Rows of chairs had been placed in front of the alter, brilliantly adorn with flowers of all sorts.

The guests were supposed to be seated in the chairs, but they were empty. The groom was supposed to be at the alter admiring the bride as she walked down the isle. But instead Rekks was standing on a cliff, watching the ship approach. The ship was blood red. It looked like an airship sized bird, slicing through the waves on its way to the beach. Two wing like fins protruded from its sides, like fins they allowed the ship to glide across the water.

Rose stood by Yuna on the shore staring out at it as it approached. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress. Cana took a step back from the shore as her eyes focused on the approaching ship. She placed a hand on her noticeably bulging midsection.

Vid fidgeted with the ring on his finger. He was hoping that his bestfriend's wedding would go off without a hitch much like his own a year ago.

"It's da Sparrow. Ya know what means dontcha?" remarked Vid as he leaned over to Rekks

"Yeah, Eli's back in town." Sighed Rekks

"This ain't good. What are we going to do? With all these people around we can't risk a fight, especially with Eli." Remarked Tev

"Here I was hopin dat da surprise guest would be Zialas." Sighed Vid

"No one has seen him in years, but Eli is here now. After what we did to him, he's probably out for blood." Stated Tev

"It doesn't matter now. Let's head down to the beach and see what he wants. Try to keep things going smooth. Vid go find Kimarhi have him lead all da guests ta da village." Stated Rekks

"Sure thing." Replied Vid as he headed off

Rekks and Tev nodded to each other and headed down the cliff toward the beach. When they reached the beach, they ran into Yuna, Rose and Cana. Rose and Rekks began to run toward each other when the Sparrow stormed the beach.

The front hatch flung open as a modified flintock style gun poked out through the shadows. It fired a shot, Rose gasped as she fell to the ground. Rekks stopped cold and looked down at his bride.

"Rose." He tremble at her sight

Rekks continued forward when more gunfire came halting his progress. A man with dark hair and a scraggly beard with a scar on the left side of his face stepped out of the ship. He was a despicable looking character, smirking he took a puff from the cigar he was holding. Flanked on either side by his pirate crew, they pointed their guns at Rekks and the others.

"A shame ya didn't invite my Rekks. Looks like one hell of a party." Chuckled the Pirate captain

"Eli you Ugly bstard!" spat Rekks

"Oh, don't worry she's not dead. It's just a paralysis bullet. We recently came into a large stock of them." Chuckled Eli

"What do you want?" asked Rekks

"Straight to the point eh. Take the girl." Commanded Eli

Three of his pirates moved in to carry off Rose. Rekks tried to stop them but Eli fired off his pistol again nearly hitting Rekks.

"Stay where you are. You wouldn't want me to command my ship gunner to fire on the village now would you." Remarked Eli

"What do you want? Why are you taking her? Why are you here?" demanded Rekks

"Last time we met, you ended up costing me a lot of money. You have a debt ta pay ta me. And I think it's about time you paid up."

"Fine, but leave Rose out of this."

"No, not only is she collateral, but I'm going to need her skills, along with you and that Al Bhed friend of yours."

"Why?"

"I'll be telling ye later. As for now, come with me or else I could make trouble for your guests."

"You son of a bitch." Remarked Tev

"Fine, we'll go. It's just we're not ready for an adventure right now. Let us go grab some supplies first." Stated Rekks

"Seeing how I caught ya with yur pants down, fine, but no funny business. You know that I have my eye on things and if so much as smell something rotten I kill ya little lady. No one else just ye two. We'll be checking for communications devices. And no calling for help. If ye do, I kill ya lady. Do we have an understanding?"

Fine, no funny business."

"On your way then."

Rekks slowly turned away from Eli as he watched the pirates load Rose on to the ship. Rekks and Tev started heading up the path to Besaid village. Yuna and Cana followed after them.

"You're not really going to give in to this guy are you?" asked Cana dumfounded

"We have no choice. You don't know Eli." Stated Tev

When they reached the village they were approached by Vid and Shay.

"What's goin on?" asked Vid

"Eli has Rose. Mom tell dad that you him and the rest need to keep everyone calm and most important no one says anything." Stated Rekks

"Okay." Replied Yuna as she headed off

"Come on we need to talk while Tev and I get ready." Rekks signaled to the rest

"What a nice day for white wedding." Sighed Tev

A few minutes later Tev and Rekks had changed and were strapping on the last of the gear. They had explained the situation to everyone. Shay sat down, unable to stand after hearing the heartbreaking news.

"Who the hell is this Eli guy anyway? Asked Cana as she scarffed down some untouched wedding cake

"It's a long story, remember that pirate thing we told you about. You know with the orphans. Yeah that was Eli." Remarked Tev snapping on his Alchemy arm

"Oh that guy. So he's pissed about the money. Maybe we can call in some favors and just pay him back." Responded Shay

"He doesn't want money now. He wants us for whatever reason. And he has Rose so we have to go." Replied Rekks

He loaded up his Al Bhed hand guns and placed them in a specially designed holster on the back of his belt. He then inspected his sword before attaching it to his side.

"So what do we do just sit around here while you two go around with some lunatic." Retorted Cana

"No, Cana you stay. You're pregnant and you need to keep everyone calm. Tev and I will go with Eli see what he really wants then I'll find some way to contact Shay and Vid and they can follow in the Celsius. The Sparrow is a tough ship so you guys are going to need a good pilot." Stated Rekks

"But nobody can fly the Celsius like Tev." Responded Shay

Tev slumped his shoulders and sighed.

"There is one. And as much as I hate the idea, Rekks said we have no time to argue and smacked me up side the head." Groaned Tev

"Wait are you talking about my brother?" asked Shay

"As much as I hate the guy and he hates me. He's the only one who can out do the Sparrow, besides myself. Maybe you can convince him to do a favor for you. Try not to mention my name too much." Responded Tev

"I thin callin up Lee is a Bad idea." Stated Vid

"Wait this is crazy. Let's think about this for a second. This was supposed to be you big wedding day and now everything's gone to hell. Why don't we just go down there and kick this Eli guys ass. Grind him to pieces, chop off his….." Vid moved in to calm down the moody Cana

"That out burst aside, let's try to keep our heads. Eli may not be the brightest bulb, but he's not afraid to play for keeps. We can out smart him." Responded Rekks

"Let's just hope this situation doesn't get worst. Rekks you're Good and all, but this ain't like Mifune village. That was a straight out fight, this….we're on his turf now. He's got us by the balls." Remarked Tev

"He certainly dose. Wait for our signal Shay. See you guys later." Sighed Rekks

"See ya." They responded

"Hey Rekks here's some dress sphere's for Rose, good luck." Smiled Cana

Rekks and Tev headed out of the former temple and started walking for the beach were Eli was waiting.

"How do you think we're going to do this time?" asked Tev

"I honestly don't know. We might not make it this time." Replied Rekks

"You said that last time. In fact you say that every time. But we'll get through this right, for reals?"

"I hope so. Let's just keep this simple and easy. We go with Eli, help him out pay off our debt and end this all."

"Sounds good to me."

Rekks and Tev finally reached the shore were Eli was waiting.

"We're here." Said Rekks

"Good, now my associates here will….inspect you. Just ta make sure there's no funny business, eh." Smirked Eli

"Fine, but I want to see Rose." Demanded Rekks

"Aye, ye will be reunited with your lady once we're on our way. Once in know we're in the clear I'll fill you in on the finer details." Eli shot back

"Whatever." Lamented Tev

Two of the pirated patted down Rekks and Tev then confiscated their weapons. Tev was about to punch one of them when Rekks grabbed a hold of his arm stopping him.

"Tis just a precaution. Your weapons will be returned once the…job begins. But for right now they'll have to stay safe with us." Smiled Eli

Rekks glared at Eli as he walked into the Sparrow. Tev shoved one of the pirates out of the way and followed him in. Eli chuckled as he took one last look at Besaid then headed in.

"All right boys. The Sparrow flies!!!!" exclaimed Eli

As the ship's doors closed behind him the ship its self began to transform. Parts repositioned themselves as the engines realigned. The boosters fired causing the ship to lift out of the water. The fins spread out catching the wind under them. When Eli reached the bridge of the Ship he gave his helmsmen the order and The Sparrow took off into the sky.

A few minutes later Tev and Rekks were led to the holding area. It was a nice place, for a steel covered, leaky, hole in the wall. The pirates opened the door with a creak, shoving them. Rose rushed to Rekks and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around soaking in her presence. They quickly locked lips and smiled at each other.

"Are you okay?" asked Rekks as he handed her the dress spheres

"Fine, the shot wore off a while ago. Those things are cheap pieces of crap. What the hell is going on?' asked Rose

"It's a little complicated." Stated Rekks

"What's complicated? We ran afoul of a pirate years ago and now to avoid him killing you and now us, we have to pay him back, by helping him out with some crazy scheme that we don't even know about yet." Retorted Tev

"Yeah something like that." Chuckled Rekks

"Did you bring anything with you to break out of here?" asked Rose

"Yeah but it got confiscated. For now, we know each other is safe. We'll figure out how to get out of this after Eli reveals his stupid plan." Replied Rekks

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. My dress is ruined. I was supposed to go down the isle, your breathe would be taken away and then wedding would go perfect and right at sun down we kiss. And now its ruined by god dam pirates, what the hell." Cried Rose

"Yeah well I still think you look beautiful. This is all my fault." Lamented Rekks

"No it isn't." sighed rose

"I think it is." Retorted Tev

"Shut up." Shot back Rekks

"What it was your idea to trick him in the first place." Replied Tev

"Shut up Tev." Replied Rose

Rekks sat down in the corner of the cell, rose sat in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you think he wants from us?" asked Rose

"Probably help stealing some stupid little thing. He really isn't into anything really dangerous. It's all about the Gil with him." Remarked Tev

In his personal captain's quarters Eli sat down behind his desk to pour himself a glass of scotch. He heard the beeping sound of his view screen and flipped the switch. The screen turned on as the image of a man shrouded in shadows appeared.

"Well hello "Partner". He was right where you said he'd be and it was just as easy as you said it'd be. Everything went off just perfectly." Smiled Eli

"Good, where are they now?" asked the man

"Locked up. But I believe that one we give back their weapons they'll try to escape."

"No they'll stay."

"Aye, what makes ya think that?"

"Once you tell them about the Nightingale, they'll feel compelled to stay and try to stop you."

"If that's so then why did you have me acquire them?"

"They'll be useful and once they served their purpose, you can dispose of them and the Nightingale will be ours."

"You're a crafty one "partner" how do I know I can trust you. It seems you've given me all the cards. I can use Rekks and his bunch to find the Nightingale then take it for myself. Why should continue our partnership."

"Think of it, Rekks isn't stupid. Just foolish. He's probably already come up with some trick to get around you. I can help you out smart him."

"You're a cold bloodied one. That's why I like you. In a few minutes I tell him everything and we'll be on our way to finding the chest and keys."

"Don't get too cocky Eli. I can bring you down if I wanted to. But it's more advantageous to work together."

"I know, I know."

"I got another call coming in but keep in touch."

"Okay, out."

Eli flipped out the monitor and took a sip. He sat up and slipped on his jacket then turned back to the screen.

"You know what you are "partner" just a son of a bitch." He muttered to himself

Meanwhile the man turned on a light in his room revealing himself to be a young Al Bhed man. He took a deep breathe and smiled as he flipped back on his video monitor to see Shay on the other side.

"Well if it isn't my baby sis." He smiled

"Lee we need your help?" sighed Shay

"Is that right, what's wrong?" he asked keeping his cool

"Something happened to Rekks and Tev." She replied

"Tev…I don't know."

"Please it's a matter of life and death. Can you put aside your pettiness. I need your help Lee. I'm your sister remember?"

"Fine if it's for my sister, then I'll do anything she asks. After all I'm a good guy I'd be happy to help. Just fill me on the details and I'll be in Besaid as soon as I can."

"I didn't tell you I was in Besaid."

Lee cringed for a second, but managed to recover.

"I heard about Rekks' wedding so I just assumed you'd be there."

"Fine please come as soon as you can."

"I'll be there."

Lee switched the monitor off again and exhaled. He closed his eyes for a second to and took a deep breathe. When his eyes opened he reach for the top right hand drawer on his desk. He pulled out two old west style revolvers. He inspected them, then loaded them up with bullets, placing one in a holster at his side and the other in a holster over the front of his waist.

He got out of his seat and walked over to a nearby wall. There was a broad sword placed there inside of a sheath. Lee lifted the sheath off the wall and strapped it to his back before heading out. As he walked out the door he smirked heading down the hallway.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel. Nightingale is mine." He snickered

**To be continued……..**


	2. Chapter 2: Swan Dive

**Chapter 2:**** Swan Dive**

Rekks, Rose and Tev were dragged from their cell through the passage ways of the Sparrow. Water seemed to drip from every corner of the rust covered ship. The heroes were led to a large set of doors. One of the pirates keyed in a pass code on to the keypad at the side of the door. Rekks nudged Tev in the side motioning toward the keypad. Tev peered over the pirate's shoulder and watched him key in part of the code.

The doors opened to reveal a large conference room. It was brighter than the rest of the ship they'd seen so far because it contained windows that let in the early morning light. It contained a large view screen complete with a circular table in the middle of the room. Eli sat by the screen smiling at the heroes as they entered. He held up a cigar to his mouth taking a big puff. Exhaling he motioned to them to take seats at the table.

Rekks, Rose, and Tev sat down cautiously as Eli's pirates surrounded the table. Eli took one last puff before putting the cigar out. Rekks, Rose and Tev remained silent, Rekks glaring at the pirate captain.

"Did you three have a good night's sleep?" smiled Eli

They remained silent.

"Sorry for interrupting yur wedding night, eh?" chuckled Eli

"Not now Eli. Why the hell are we here?" asked Rekks

"Alright then, I need your help. All of ye. I'm looking for something, something special.' Remarked Eli

"Gold, treasure?" inquired Tev

"More than simple treasure. I'm looking for a weapon." Smiled Eli

"A weapon?" Rose was dumfounded

"Aye, the greatest weapon ever. Do ye remember Mifune village?" asked Eli

"What do you know?" Rekks answered back leaning on to the table

"Enough. Now, do ye also recall a little thing called…….Vegnagun." smirked Eli

The hero's eyes widened at the mention of that name. Rekks clenched his fist.

"What does all this have to do with Vegnagun and Mifune Village?" asked Rose

"I assume ye learned from Mifune Village that ancient Spira's secrets run deeper than we thought." Laughed Eli

"The prototype Fayth." Stated Rekks

"Aye, before they created the Fayth, they tested da process. Now, what makes ye think dat was they only time they did so?" smirked Eli

"What are you talking about?" demanded Tev

Wait….Vegnagun…prototype Fayth. Are you trying to say that there is…..a prototype of Vegnagun out there?" asked Rose shocked

"Nay, ye thinking too small. Vegnagun was too wild and unruly to be a finished product." Remarked Eli

"This can't be, this is insane. Vegnagun was a one time only thing. It can't just be a prototype. This stupid!" exclaimed Tev

One of the pirates came up behind Tev and smacked him in the back of the head. Tev moved to punch the pirate back but Rekks stopped him.

"Are you on the level about this? How do we know we can trust about this?" asked Rekks

Eli smiled then reached in to his pocket. He pulled out a strange two pronged metal key. It was slightly rusted mostly likely due to it being very old. He tossed it across the table, landing right before Rose. She picked it up and began inspecting the ancient key.

"Ask your lady." Eli responded

Rose ran her fingers over the handle of the key. At the other end of the key was a Bevellian symbol.

"I don't believe it." Responded Rose

"What, what's so special about the stupid key?' asked Tev

"There's no way to tell how old it is without dating it, but it's defiantly a relic from Bevelle." Replied Rose

"What's this the key to Eli?" Rekks asked

"It's one of two keys to a chest. And in the chest are all the secrets of the weapon. And most importantly where it is kept." Replied Eli

"Why us then?" asked Tev

"Because, she's an expert on Spirian history, you're an engineering expert possibly able to help make sense of the stuff we find on the weapon, and Rekks well he's a wild card now isn't he? Best underfoot than in my way." Remarked Eli

"Eli you crazy bstard. Even if you do find this weapon, do you really think you control it? What the hell are you up to? This plan's too big for a man with your sized brain, who's pulling the strings?!?" demanded Rekks

"Think about it, that weapon is power. Power I can use to force the Government to make the lord of my own little part of da world. Think of it Pirate King Eli, has a nice ring to it don't it." Laughed Eli

Rekks and Tev growled in anger as they stood up. Rose took a deep breathe and motion for them to sit back down.

"Stop it you two, calm down. Now Eli where did you find this key?" asked Rose

"I like this lady. Let's just say that when I acquired this key, I found out a bit more about history than I wanted to that day. But everything I learned was…gold. So are ye in or out?" asked Eli

Rekks stood up slowly, taking a big gulp.

"In, now can we have a few minutes to speak with each other and talk this over?" stated Rekks

"Sure, I'll even move ya in to some guest quarters." Smiled Eli

"What about our gear?" asked Tev

"We'll be keeping your weapons for now, but ya can have the rest." Replied Eli

"Where's the other key?" inquired Rose

"Well missy, I'll be telling you when I decide so." Laughed Eli

"Wait Eli, now that we know, we're not your prisoners anymore. You know that we can fight back and the minute we get our weapons we can take you down." Stated Rekks

"And what if we don't give you your weapons back?" smiled Eli

Eli's pirates moved in closer pointing their weapons at Rekks' group. Rekks took a look at all the guns pointed at him. Taking a deep breathe a smirk spread across his face.

"If you wanted to kill us, you would have already. Like you said you need us alive. I have a feeling that you know that this whole thing is dangerous, so you need us armed and breathing to be able to help. If you want our full co operation, no problems, then I want an equal partnership." Smirked Rekks

Eli's smile faded.

"And what makes ye think I'd be doing that?" snickered Eli

Rekks stopped for a moment to think. He turned to Rose and saw the key. Taking a deep breathe he turned back to Eli, smirking again.

"Where's the other key Eli?" smirked Rekks

Eli remained silent.

"You don't know do you? That's why you need us. You could probably acquire it on your own. But you don't have the brains to figure out where it or the chest are do you?" smiled Rekks

"Don't try my patience boy." Replied Eli

"I out smarted you once, I can do it again. Now wouldn't you prefer to have me on your side?" Rekks answered

Eli began glaring daggers at Rekks. Rekks did his best to remain cool and keep a smirk on his face. Eli laid back and smiled.

"I remember why I hate you so much. Fine partners, but we're keeping ya weapons until we find the location." Smiled Eli

"And how do we find the location?" asked Rose

Eli shifted in his seat as he motioned to one of his pirates. The pirate placed a stone tablet in front of Rose.

"It was located then found by me. The writing on it is encoded, using an ancient Spirian code. I think your lady can figure it out." Answered Eli

"I can but it will take sometime." Rose responded

"Fine, my men will so you to your rooms." Stated Eli

"One more thing. As full partners, I think I'm entitled to know everything." Smiled Rekks

"I've told you everything." Responded Eli

"Who's pulling the strings Eli?" Rekks asked

"Don't insult me. This is my ship, remember that, partnership or no. I want that weapon, make no mistake of that. I'm a pirate, running from the law. If I had that thing, I wouldn't have to run. If anyone is pulling the strings here, It's me lad." Eli shot back

Eli stood up and headed out the door. A few minutes later the three off them were lead to a set of rooms at the end of a long hallway.

"Your room is on the left. You two are to the right." Stated the pirate

They nodded in agreement and all headed into Rekks and Rose's room to think things out. Rose sat down on the bed and started to adjust her dress. Tev walked over to a nearby sink and poured himself a glass off water.

"That was a bit of a gamble you made in there." Stated Rose

"Well what's life without a little risk." Replied Rekks

"I've never seen Eli this crazy, what makes you think someone else is behind this?" asked Tev

"There is…..trust me. Just think about it, wasn't everything a little too perfect. He caught us at the right time in the right place. Everything was set up so we couldn't put up a fight. He knew about Mifune, he knew about our skills. It's just too perfect." Replied Rekks

"Now that you mention it." Agreed Tev

"What do we do about this tablet?" asked Rose

"You change then look it over and see what you can find out. Meanwhile, Tev did you figure out the code?" asked Rekks

"Oh yeah, the idiots wrote it in Al Bhed think no could figure it out." Chuckled Tev

"Good, we're already a step ahead. Give me the code and I'll sneak it after everyone's gone to sleep and fill in Shay about the location. Rose take your time figuring that thing out. We can get through this, we just have to keep our heads in the game." Stated Rekks

"I hope your right." Sighed Tev

"Trust me." Smiled Rekks

"Well at least I can be happy about one thing." Chuckled Tev

"And what's that?" asked Rose raising an eyebrow

"If I was with Shay and the others right now I'd have to be dealing with her asshole of a brother right now." Tev chuckled

Back in Besaid Shay and Vid were sitting in the cockpit of the Celsius. Cana was back home asleep, while Vid and Shay waited for Lee's arrival. Vid sat lazily slumped over in the pilot's seat while Shay sat waiting by the communication consol.

"When did he say he was comin?" asked Vid

"He wasn't really too specific, but he should be here by now." She muttered back

The doors to the cockpit slid open to reveal Shay's angle eyed brother. Dressed in black, black vest, black pants, two finely crafted revolvers on each hip, with a broad sword strapped to his back. Shay and Vid shot out of their seats to greet him. Vid stuck out his hand, but Lee ignored him. Pushing past Vid Lee inspected the Celsius' cockpit.

"What in the world have you done to my ship?" Lee asked dryly

"It's my ship." Snorted Shay

"That was one of dad's biggest mistakes . The other was letting you marry that rube and total loser Tev." Retorted Lee

Vid gritted his teeth and approached Lee angrily.

"Hey back off Lee. We got more important stiff ta worry bout." Replied Vid

Vid poked his finger at Lee's chest. Lee snarled grabbing a hold of Vid's arm. He twisted it then tossed Vid aside.

"I'll work with you, but don't touch me. You got that Vid? I hold you in the same regards as my idiot brother in-law. Especially since this is all you're, Tev and that incompetent Rekks fault in the first place." Stated Lee

"Lay off will ya." Retorted Vid

"Both of you shut up! This isn't the time for your macho act Vid and you holier than thou bit Lee." Exclaimed Shay

"Fine." They both groaned

Lee sat down in the pilot's seat while Vid reluctantly sat down next to him.

"What do we know?" asked Lee fiddling around with the controls

"Nothing yet there hasn't been any word from Rekks." Answered Shay

"What's the name of this guy he was captured by again." Asked Lee with a slight smirk

"Eli." Answered Vid annoyed

"I've heard of him. Nasty guy." Chuckled Lee

"Yeah, well…..what can I say?" replied Shay

"Then there's nothing to do, but wait. Wait for our moment to strike." Smiled Lee

Later that day the sun had sunk below the horizon bringing on the night. Rekks sat on the bed looking over some books that were left on the selves. Rose sat at a nearby table, papers strewn about, books open, looking over the stone tablet.

"Anything yet." Asked Rekks tossing the book aside

"The code is old, really old. It looks like an older form of the Al Bhed language we know today, mixed in with a few other things. I can figure it out it's just hard to read." She replied

Rekks flopped back on the bed. He took a deep breathe and tried to sort tings out.

"I'm not accusing anyone, but it does seem odd that Eli knows so much about us." Stated Rekks

Rose turned to look at him confused.

"Are you insinuating that someone is betraying us?" she asked

"I don't know……maybe. It just seems odd doesn't it?"

"Why? You and Vid are Blitz celebrities not to mention all the fame already associated with all our families. And especially after what happened in Mifune, who didn't hear about it?"

"Maybe you're right. Its just something doesn't feel right."

Rekks sighed in defeat. Just then Rose shot out of her seat excitedly clutching her notes in hand. Rekks sprang up to see what was going on.

"What is it?" Rekks asked

"I think we have a problem?" stated Rose

"What is it?" asked Rekks

"According to the tablet the second key is in Macalania temple."

"I thought that temple sank to the bottom of the lake."

"It did."

"Then that is a problem."

**To be continued……………….**

**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed these first two chapters. Its an intense battle between these three forces. It's a race to see who will get a hold of the weapon first? Keep reading. Remember to send your reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, opinions, etc. in the next chapter things get even more intense as Rekks uses the knowlege he has to try and gain leverage in the fight. Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Birds of Prey. **


	3. Chapter 3: Birds of Prey

**Hey everyone things are going to get a little more complicated. Things become more tense as Rekks fights for survival. Meanhile Eli and his "secret partner" have yet another secret discussion that leads to an interesting turn of events. Remember to send your reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, opinions, etc. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Birds of Prey**

It was night when Rekks returned back to the conference room. It was easy for him to get past the guards. There weren't that many windows, so the halls were only lit dimly by small fluorescent lights. This left plenty of shadows for Rekks to hide in while he navigated his way through the rust bucket of a ship.

Rekks checked the room before heading for the main station. He punched in the Celsius number and waited for a response. Rekks rubbed his temples, after learning where the first key was he asked Rose to double check the work. She did and it was still at the bottom of Macalania lake. The screen flickered to life as an image of Vid and Shay appeared on screen. Rekks sighed with relief as he waved to his friends.

"Hey Brudda how's it goin?" asked Eli's lost a few screws since the last time we saw him." Retorted Rekks

"What happened?" inquired Shay

"Listen to this, Eli brought us in to find a weapon more powerful than Vegnagun Don't know where the hell he could have heard of such a thing." Stated Rekks

"He's pulling ya strings man." Snorted Vid

"That's what I thought……until he showed me a key to a chest that would lead him to it. I think he's telling the truth, don't say anything about it yet though until I know more." Responded Rekks

"Is Rose safe?" asked Shay concerned

"Yeah, we're all good. I managed to trick Eli in to making me his partner. He's got this tablet that will lead him to the second key and the chest, but he's too stupid to figure it out." Replied Rekks

"Where do you need us Brudda. Say da word an we'll be dere in a heartbeat." Vid was pumped

"I'm going to need you to head for Macalania. The second Key is at the bottom of the lake. Go in from the Calm Lands." Rekks let out

"H-O-L-Y Sht." Vid groaned

"The bottom of the lake…….are you serious?" Shay eyed Rekks

"Yes, I'm serious. We're going to need you as back up so head there now and be ready for a signal of any kind. I'll tell Eli in the morning." Stated Rekks

"Gotcha Brudda, We'll be dere." Smiled Vid

Rekks chuckled at his friends.

"By the way how are things going with Lee over there?" smirked Rekks

"He's fine. He made a big fuss when he arrived, but after that he started holding himself up in his room." Chuckled Shay

"Da jerk hasn't come out since." Snorted Vid

Shay gave him a look then gave him a light shove. Vid snorted, folding his arms.

"Nice to know that everything's fine over in your neck of the woods. How's Lee been doing lately?" laughed Rekks

"He's been doing well. He recently he captained a chartered shipment of specialty bullets. Been getting a lot of work like that." Replied Shay

"Tell him I say thanks." Rekks smiled

Just then Rekks heard a clanking sound coming from the distance. He took a quick look around before signaling to Shay.

"I heard something. Gotta go. Tell everyone we're fine." Rekks whispered

"See you in Macalania." Vid whispered Back

Rekks waved goodbye then shut off the screen. Rekks ducked down low and headed out the opposite exit. As he traversed the dark, dank hallways Rekks thought things over. Eli may not be the brightest bulb in the bunch, but he did have his own skills and could be a bit ingenious when he had to be.

The trick lay in getting to the key before Eli did. If Rekks could get his hands on the key first then he would have leverage. Rekks reached his room and placed a hand on his door before he froze in place. Rekks began to tremble as he went over everything in his head again.

"Specialty Bullets?...Can't be." Rekks shook his head trying to clear his thoughts

Rekks didn't have enough proof of anything. Rekks closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He needed to clear his mind right now. Rekks quietly opened the door heading inside.

In the captain's quarters Eli sat with his hands folded, back turned to the video screen. His partner was on the other line hidden in the shadows once more.

"So he contacted his friends?" Eli asked his brow raised

"Just a few minutes ago." The man confirmed

"Do ye know what he told them?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure Rekks will tell you exactly were to go tomorrow."

Eli turned his chair to the screen and leaned in close.

"Are you telling me everything?" Eli asked

The shadowed man chuckled.

"What makes you think I am?" The man retorted

"You know "Partner" if you told me the locations now I could just kill Rekks. Cut him out of the equation now."

"There no need to. You still need him. To retrieve the second key and find the location of the chest. Then you can kill him, but until we have the chest opened he's still valuable."

"Aye…..maybe more valuable than you partner. Give me one reason why I shouldn't cut you out and use Rekks and his friends ta find everything for me?"

"What makes YOU think I haven't anticipated that? Listen Eli, you're useful to me because you have the muscle. Try to cut me out and I will kill you."

"Bold words. We'll be keeping our partnership for now. But after we have that key, we're going to have a long talk about disclosure. I don't like all this cloak and dagger stuff. When I have the second key I'll have the leverage an that means I need to know who I'm working with….."Partner"…."

"I have kept my identity secret to preserve my stake in all this. But if you feel like you're entitled to more…..brace for a surprise attack from his friends."

"What kind of resistance will I be looking forward to?"

"Doesn't matter they won't move until they get a signal from him. Put up signal dampers, don't bring flares, DON'T give them a chance to send a signal of any sort. There may not be a lot of them, but they got a good ship, and you know how good fighters they all are."

"Aye. Well then thanks for the update "Partner"."

"See you later Eli."

Lee switched off his screen and sighed.

"Moron." He muttered under his breathe

Lee turned the light on in his room. He pushed a few buttons on the consol in his room. Shay was nice enough to have loaned him a guest room, to which Lee took the liberties of modifying to his own ends.

He replayed the video he recorded earlier of Rekks' conversation with Shay and Vid. A sinister smile spread across his face as he leaned over to the nearby nightstand. Picking up a file that sat there he cracked it open. Inside were complete copies of the stone tablet and pictures of the key along with his own notes.

Flipping through the loose bits of paper he stopped at a sheet that had something written at the top in bright red ink: First Key in Moonflow. Lee rubbed his temples for a second before pulling out a map of Spira and marking off Moonflow.

He replayed the conversation once more listening closely to the location of the second key: Macalania. He marked that off on the map. Lee though about it for a while before turning back to his pictures of the stone slab. Suddenly it all clicked.

"Clever a simple triangular pattern leaving the keys in hard to reach places and the chest in an impossible to get through place. Well…impossible for a normal man." Lee smiled marking off the location of the chest on his map

Just then he heard a knock at his door. Calmly he switched off his monitor then stowed away his notes. Opening the door a crack he smiled brightly at his sister.

"Any update Sis?" smiled Lee

"Yeah Rekks told us to head for Macalania lake and to approach from the Calm Lands." Responded Shay

"Macalania, huh? If we're going to take on Eli, I think it's best to approach from the Thunder Plains." Grinned Lee

"Isn't that a little dangerous." Shay eyed her brother

"Please…a few lighting rods and we're golden. The biggest advantage is that no one can navigate a ship through the Plains like me. After Rekks gets the key, we can lose Eli in the storm then circle around to Bevelle for back up."

"Sounds great…….You know…..it's nice having you around again."

"I missed you Sis."

"Missed you too."

Lee opened the door to allow Shay to give him a hug. Shay waved goodbye to her brother and headed off. Shutting the door behind her Lee began laughing to himself.

"Almost too easy. It's just a matter of time. Soon everything will shift right into my favor and the Nightingale will be mine."

Lee returned to his screen and flipped another switch. Suddenly multiple screen shots of different parts of Eli's ship appeared on screen via hidden sphere recorders. Lee leaned back in his chair placing his hand under his chin with a smirk.

The next morning Rekks, Rose and Tev were sitting at the conference table again. Rose sat combing through her notes one last time. Groaning Tev shielded his eyes from the stray sunbeams poking through the window shades. Four of Eli's pirates guarded the room, Rekks shifted uncomfortably as they kept their eyes trained on him.

"Get enough sleep last night?" Rekks asked Tev with a yawn

"Couldn't sleep. What about you? Have a late night?" retorted Tev

"Me…..naw….I'm wide awake. Got my whole 8 hours an everything." Smirked Rekks

The two of them looked toward each other and snorted. Tev looked around at the guards then carefully leaned in closer to Rekks.

"Did you contact them?" Tev asked out of the side of his mouth

"Yeah, gave them the update." Rekks whispered back

"You tell them where to be?"

"Yup, they know. Told them to get a low profile until they got a signal from us."

"Great, we…are…set."

Tev smiled and began pulling away when Rekks signaled him back.

"There's just one thing." Rekks took a look at Rose to make sure she wasn't paying attention to the conversation "I didn't tell Rose, because she thought I was being paranoid, but I have a theory on who the traitor is." Rekks whispered

"Who?" Tev wondered

"When I was talking to Shay she mentioned something about him moving a shipment of specialty bullets. Remember what Eli said about the bullets he got that he used Rose?"

"You really think it's him?"

"Who else knows that much about us that fits the bill. Lee's smart, it's well within his ability to come up with a plan like this."

"Look no one hates the guy more than me. I mean at my wedding he punched me in the gut before storming off. He may be a jerk, but I don't think he'd betray his own sister and the rest of us, like this. He wouldn't go this far, maybe this whole thing is making you just a bit……you know. With all these pirates around I even feel like a caged bird."

One of the pirates stepped forth to slam his rifle into the table with a loud thud. The vibration shifted around Rose's papers forcing her to realign them. Rose shot the pirate a look, he merely snarled back at all three of them.

"Quit ya belly aching an all your whispering Eli will be here in a second." The pirate grunted one last time before returning to his post

Rekks sighed in defeat leaning back in his chair. He leaned over to his other side to talk to Rose.

"How you doing honey?" Rekks asked

"I'm getting sick and tired of being constantly surrounded by all these pirates." She groaned

Rekks chuckled slightly then gave her a peck on the cheek. Rose looked up at him surprised only for him to smile a goofy smile back at her.

"Trust me, we'll get through this. Then I'll give you a better wedding than the last one." Rekks smiled

"I don't care about the wedding." Rose sighed

Rekks shot her a look.

"Okay, okay, maybe I wanted a beautiful wedding. But what's more important is the commitment behind it." She admitted

"And I am totally committed. But I still want to make things special for you. Do your best……and hey if all this works out maybe we won't need to know where the chest is."

This time Rose gave Rekks a look. They leaned in locking lips just as the doors slide aside to reveal a smirking Eli puffing away at his cigar.

"Am I interrupting something?" Eli laughed as Rekks and Rose pulled apart

"Morning Eli." Rekks answered back

Eli sat down putting out his cigar.

"So, "partner"….What information do you have?" Eli leaned back in his chair smirking

Rekks folded his arms leaning back as well. Eli's eye twitched slightly at the sight of Rekks acting so comfortably. As a smirk appeared on his own face Rekks motioned for Rose to proceed.

"I analyzed the tablet and deciphered the code. However, I was only able to find the location of the second key." Reported Rose

"What about the chest?" Eli eyed Rose suspiciously

"It's going to take me a little more time to figure out the rest of the tablet." Rose responded

"Forget the chest for now. We know where the key is. We better go and get it and I warn you it's not going to be easy." Rekks unfolded his arms and leaned on to the table

"So where is it?" asked Eli

"Macalania, at the bottom of the lake…inside the temple." She stated

"Are ye sure?"

"Sure as Sht.' snorted Tev

Eli pulled back remaining silent for a few seconds. Taking out another cigar, Eli looked over the three heroes again. He lit the cigar then took a big puff letting a cloud of smoke bellow from his mouth.

"How do you suppose we go down and get it?" Eli asked taking another puff from his cigar

"If you let me at the computers I can work something out. If we get lucky made the pressure has caused an air pocket to form, it would make the place easier to search." Stated Tev

"And what if it doesn't work out like that?" inquired Eli

"Well you still let him at the equipment either way if you want the key you have to give us a little more to work with." Added Rekks

Eli took another puff then burst into laughter. Rose and Tev were taken a bit off guard by his behavior. Rekks took a big gulp. Eli sat up and walked around the table to pat Rekks on the back.

"You're a good negotiator boy. You got yourself a deal. My men will show you to whatever you want and I'll have us at the lake before you know it. Just remember this is My ship." Eli patted Rekks on the back, roughly, a few more times then went out the door

Rekks collapsed on the table taking a deep breathe.

"For a second, I thought he was going to shoot me." Rekks groaned

"Oh please you fought Yul in a death match and nearly died." Retorted Tev

"That was a straight out fight. Now I have to think."

"Wow what a stretch." Rose replied sarcastically

Rekks gave her a light shove. The three friends shared a laugh and prepared to leave.

"So what do we do now?" asked Rose

"Pray that nothing else goes wrong and hope that we can pull this off." Rekks stated

"I'll head back to the room and try to figure out the rest." Smiled Rose

Rekks waited for her to walk down the hallway out of sight. Rekks placed an arm around Tev pulling him aside.

"I want you to try to send a secret message to Shay. Tell her to keep an eye on Lee." Rekks whispered to him

"Dude." Tev shot back a disapproving look

"I know, I know. But I have to be paranoid. People are in danger and most importantly my friends and family have been threatened. If I suspect anything I'm going to follow it. Now I hope Lee isn't involved, but just in case I'd feel better if he was watched."

"I see what I can do. But…..What really makes you think someone else is involved?"

"At first I just thought something was kind of odd. But the farther this goes along the more something in the back of my head tells me this all sinks. It might be a part of my powers latching on to something or I might be going crazy or maybe even a mixture of it all. But I know something isn't right here and I especially don't want to endanger Rose if I can do something about it all."

Tev sighed, it was hard to disagree. He nodded back to Rekks signaling he was in.

"Be careful." Sighed Tev

Rekks patted his cousin on the back and watched him walk away. Rekks took a few minutes to think then turned to the nearest pirate.

"Where's Eli now?" Rekks asked

"He's in his private quarters." The pirate answered in a gruff voice

"Take me to him we need to talk about something." Rekks smiled

After being lead through the ship's hallways, the pirate opened the door to Eli's private quarters. It was quite different from the rest of the ship. Everything was well kept together and ornately decorated with trinkets of all sorts that he collected from all over Spira. A door was open at the far side of the room.

He approached it cautiously. It lead into a rather large room filled with guns, knifes, and swords of all sorts. It was an armory. Eli stood at the very back siting on a stool shinning a sword.

Eli put the cutlass he was holding down to face Rekks. Taking a puff from his cigar he smiled at his visitor.

"What are you doing here "Partner"?" Eli asked

"I wanted to ask you about bullets." Smirked Rekks

"Bullets…..what about them?" Eli eyed Rekks suspiciously

"Just wanted to know where you got you hands on those specials ones. Like the paralysis ones you used on Rose."

"Why should I tell you about my dealings?"

"Partially disclosure…..partially because I'd like to get my hands on some."

Eli laughed. He stood up and grabbed a box tossing it to Rekks.

"Got em from an Al Bhed buddy of mine. As for his name that's my secret. Maybe when we're done here you and me can go into business together?"

"Maybe."

Rekks cringed a bit turning away. Heading out the door he took one last look at the box of bullets before stuffing them in his pocket.

"Gotcha!" he chuckled to himself

**To Be continued……………………**

**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Things kick into gear next chapter when all three forces meet for the the first time in the same place. Remember to send all your reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, opinions, etc. I love getting feedback. Coming soon Chapter 3: Slight of Hand.**


	4. Chapter 4: Slight of Hand

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Finally all three forces have assembled in the same place and it's time for the first clash. Who will come out on top? Who will get the key? Keep reading to find out. And remember to send any reveiws, thoughts, questions, suggestions, opinions, etc. you have. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Slight of Hand**

It was hard to tell day from night in Macalania. Stray beams of sunlight struggled to poke through the lush canopy. Each one glimmering off the beautiful lush overgrowth of the forest.

Rekks, Tev, Rose, Eli and a small band of his pirates traversed through the bluish locale of Macalania. As Eli and the three heroes scouted ahead, the pirates lugged various pieces of equipment through the forest. Rekks pushed back the last piece of vegetation to reveal the shimmering beauty of Macalania lake.

Rekks and Eli looked over the lake while Tev Rose and the other Pirates set up everything. Eli pulled another cigar from his jacket. A light fog rolled over the surface of the water. A smile broke across Eli's face as he lit his cigar soaking in the beauty. Rekks merely stood there arms crossed.

Rekks felt a chill run down his spine causing him to shiver. Shifting uneasily he noticed a Pyrefly land on the water nearby where he was standing. Rekks looked to Eli then to everyone else. No one seemed to notice. Rekks bent down, reaching out to the Pyrefly when right before his eyes it sank below the water disappearing into the dark depths. Rekks shot up to his feet panicked. Eli looked over at him and patted him on the back joyfully.

"Breathe in deep my Boy. You can tell that this place is special. Every inch of this ancient forest has its own story to tell. Been around a lot long than either of us. Where better to hide something than a place filled with so much mystery eh?" laughed Eli

"Yeah I have a good feeling you're right." Rekks sighed

Rekks kneeled down taking a good look at the water. Placing his hand in he felt the cool liquid wrap around his fingers. Rekks cracked a slight smiled splashing the water with his hand.

"It's cold. The water here like the rest of the forest reacts to certain things. It can sense something's going to happen." Stated Rekks drying out his hand on his shorts

"Where did you here such a thing?" Eli asked eyeing Rekks

"My mother told me and my sister about this forest. She had frequent dealings here. Many things happened to her here good, bad and in between."

"I'm lucky to have you around. Such an expert on this place."

"I'm not an expert….I just listened to the stories."

"Either way it's good having you around. We made a good team until you tricked, sabotaged my ship so we couldn't follow, then left with all that money."

"I was for charity. Besides I left you with all those potatoes."

"Yeah my entire bedroom and personal bath were filled with them. Where did you find so much in such a short amount of time."

"Now if I tell you what happens to all the mystery in life?"

Rekks smirked at Eli who answered with a smile of his own. Cana called out to them signaling that they were ready for the mission to begin.

On the other side of the lake Shay, Vid and Lee sat crouched behind a bush overlooking the water. Lee used a spy glass to peer out over the water, while Vid and Shay used binoculars. The three of them watching for any signal from Rekks.

"See anything yet?" asked Shay

"Naww, they're just settin up." Replied Vid

Lee shut his scope and slipped it in to his pocket.

"I'm going to scout around the area." Said Lee

Vid and Shay put down their binoculars to stare up at him.

"Why?" Asked Shay

"Victory goes to the one who knows the battlefield the best. Besides it might be better for us to learn some easy escape routes for our trip out of here." Lee smiled back

"Okay then, be careful." Vid nodded back

Vid watched him walk off into the distance before turning his attention back across the lake. When he saw that he was out of sight from the others, Lee pulled out a communication device from his pocket.

"This is Lee. Did you guys land the Van Cleef in the Calm Lands like I told you?" Lee whispered in to his device

"Yes captain. We're waiting for your orders." Came a voice from the device

"Good, I'll get the key then we can head for the next destination. Make sure the Van Cleef is ready for immediate departure."

"We'll await your arrival Sir."

"No you'll follow the Celsius, I'm not done here yet. I'm going I'll contact you later."

"Yes Sir."

Lee switched it off. He checked his gun one last time to see if it was loaded then headed for the shore of the lake.

Rekks and Rose were busy reequipping their gears while Tev was going over the last bits of their plan. Rose shifted to her Thief dress sphere as Rekks checked the ammo in his guns, then holstered them.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Rekks asked

"Of course I'm going. I'm not letting you do this alone." Rose looked back at him like he was brain damaged

"Fine, but be careful." He sighed in defeat

Rekks turned his attention to Eli who was putting out his cigar on a nearby bolder.

"So, how many of your flunkies are coming with us?" Rekks smirked

"About 4, of course Tev will stay here to monitor things top side." Eli replied

"You coming?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Rekks nodded in agreement. Eli headed for the water while Rekks walked up to Tev leaning in close to his ear.

"How's the message going?" he asked

"Rigged up this device. Shay always cares a portable sphere communication device that links with the Ship. As soon as one of these goons ain't looking I'll send a message." Tev replied

Rekks smiled giving Tev a thumbs up then headed back to the water. Rekks stood by Rose as they prepared to dive in. He looked her over her ever curve soaking in her beauty.

"That outfit looks good on you." Rekks smirked

"If all this hadn't have happened maybe I'd give you a much better look at it." Rose smirked back

"Damn." Rekks laughed

Eli placed both feet in the water and inspected everyone one last time.

"ALL hands in we're going under." He cried out

Everyone took a deep breathe before diving into the cold depths of Macalania Lake. Blackness, that's all there was for the first few feet as they swam down. The water seemed to go on forever, an eternal abyss. Everyone switched on their lights peering down into the water.

They caught sight of the temple resting at the bottom of the lake. Parts of it had broken off, while most of it laid upside down. They swam down to the side of the ruined temple until they found hole in the wall big enough for them to slip through.

A few feet away Lee hid behind a piece of wall watching them enter. When they were out of sight he dived down deep and swam around to another part of the temple. He scanned the area and quickly found his own point of entry.

Meanwhile, Rekks and the other swam into the temple. Rose found a door leading to another chamber. Eli signaled to his men and with a heavy tug lodged open revealing an open room covered in ice still filled with air. Quickly they pilled into the room as the water began gushing in through the opening. When everybody was in they fought back against the gushing water to seal off the room once more.

Shivering everyone did their best to dry off and take a break before proceeding on. Rose shifted to her black mage dress sphere and took a look around.

"Now that we're here how do we find the key?" Eli asked Rekks as he squeezed the water out of his jacket

"According to the tablet key is in a secret room is marked by the Al Bhed word for power." Stated Rose

"And what be that word?" Eli inquired

"Bufan." Rekks retorted

"And how do we find this marking in all of this great big temple?" chuckled Eli

"Remember those lighting marbles we asked you to bring before? Find a wall with a strange marking, unusual design or an other weird shape, patter or marking. Then use the marble or cast a thunder spell on it. If it's the right wall the symbol will appear and activating will open the door to the secret room." Rekks answered

"Very well then let's all split up, we can cover the area faster." Commanded Eli

"How do you know we won't just leave." Smirked Rose

"Don't worry little lady, "My Partner" isn't going anywhere." Eli replied as he eyes Rekks

"Don't worry about anything Eli just go and try to find that wall." Snarled Rekks

As Eli began climbing down deeper into the temple Rose turned to Rekks to whisper something to him.

"Why don't we just wait till he's out of sight and head back out the door. We can ditch him and come back with help later." Whispered Rose

"That'd be a great idea except I'm surprised that pathway is holding as is. There's a lot of pressure behind. No way we can get through all that rushing water. Besides it might cause all the walls to crumble and let all the water in. For now we're trapped in an upside down under water ice temple of death with a crazy pirate." Sighed Rekks

"Wonderful." Rose replied her annoyance rising

"Listen we'll be okay. We just have to find the Key before they do." Rekks hopped down from where they were and headed down a path into another room

Rose sighed and reluctantly followed behind him. They traveled down the ice path until they came a upon a frost covered door they couldn't open.

"The years have not been good to this place. Can you melt it?" Rekks smiled at her

"Stand back." Rose smirked

Holding out her hand Rose used a fire spell to melt the ice. Rekks grabbed a hold of the handle and tried to open the open the door but it was still jammed. Grinning he gave it a couple of kicks before it finally budged. Rekks pushed it open the rest of the way and they continued through.

Rekks and Rose found themselves in a large room that seemed to be crumbling apart as they stood there. Water dripped everywhere, scorch marks all over the walls. To the left they saw piece of wall with the word Bufan carved on to it, glowing brightly. Rekks and Rose looked to each other in disbelief.

"You don't think?" Rekks motioned to the mark

"They couldn't have found it this fast." She replied

Rekks cautiously placed his hand on the symbol, nearby the wall crackled as a piece of it flipped down, lowering to the floor revealing a secret door.

"Stay back just a bit in case." He called out to her as he approached the door

"Be careful." She replied

There was a switch to right of the door frame. Rekks activated it and the door slid open with easy, beyond it all he could see was darkness no light what so ever. He entered slowly drawing his guns, pointing them forward. His hands trembling slightly.

As soon as he entered the door shut behind him. Rose cried out as the wall slammed back into place. Distraught Rose ran back up to the symbol placing her hand on it desperately trying to reopen the passage way. But no matter how many times she tried nothing happen.

Rekks spun around startled as the door shut behind him. He kicked the door but it he only managed to her his foot. Rekks cursed as the lights switched on. He felt the cool melt of a gun barrel placed firmly to the back of his head. Rekks sighed holstering his guns.

"You got me Eli."

"Eli, no I'm afraid not."

Rekks' eyes widened. He took a big gulp, turning around slowly. Lee stood there pointing the barrel of his revolver right into Rekks' temple. Rekks glared at him.

"You Bstard. It was you." Growled Rekks

"There's a switch on the wall over there, I want you to press it exactly when I press the one on the other side of the wall." Lee replied

"I see that's why you haven't killed me yet."

"Yup I just locked the door behind you."

"Why did you betray us?"

"I want the Nightingale."

Lee placed his hand on the switch, Rekks following suit.

"What for?"

Lee opened fire hitting the wall just a few feet from Rekks' head. Rekks quickly pulled his gun aiming it right back at Rekks.

"Please, only one of us here has it in him to kill the other. And I know it isn't you." Lee fired again hitting just a few inches closer

"Don't test me. After all you still need me to hit this switch for you or else nobody gets the key. Isn't that right these switches reveal where the key is doesn't it?"

Lee fired again Rekks jumped up as the bullet slammed into the floor were his foot was just a few milliseconds ago.

"Correct. Now if you don't mind with all this commotion Lee will probably be here soon and I don't think either one of us wants him to get the key. Press the button." Lee smirked

"Why Lee? You were behind everything……why. Why did you bring in Eli, Why did you betray us? I don't get it, I don't get any of it. Tell Why you Fck bag!" demanded Rekks

Lee fired again just barely missing Rekks' ear by an inch. Angrily Rekks fired back four times hitting the wall to the right of Eli. Rekks clenched his teeth glaring at Lee.

"It's just you and me. Press the switch." Snarled Lee

"I'm not letting you get the key." Rekks answered back

"We'll see. Press the switch." Lee laughed

Rekks took a deep breathe.

"1….2…" Rekks counted

"…..3!" Lee exclaimed

They pressed the switch simultaneously. At the other end of the room a panel opened up on the floor. A large stone pillar rose from the ground. At the top of the pillar the key was inserted into an opening.

They both hesitated. Taking one last look at each other they both bolted toward the key. Lee opened fire on Rekks who did his best to avoid the bullets. Tripping over a loose tile, Rekks hit the ground with a roll and fired back at Lee barely missing him. Lee was only a few feet away from the pillar when Rekks got desperate.

His eyes began to glow green, holding his hand out he caused a piece of the ground to rise up knocking Lee to the ground. Rekks quickly pushed himself up, and with every once of strength he had in his legs launched himself at the key. Lee got to his feet shortly after Rekks past him. Lee aimed his gun but it was too late. Rekks pulled the key out, quickly ducking behind the pillar.

"Gimme the key Rekks!" Lee demanded

"Fck You!" Rekks cried out stuffing the key into his pocket

"You can't win." Lee stated pulling out his second gun aiming it at the pillar

"Telling me that just makes me want to play even more." Rekks replied

Lee prepared to open fire when they heard a large booming sound. Lee turned his head back toward the entrance. The walls began to shake as the booming became louder and louder. Lee holstered one of his guns then pulled out a grenade.

"Lee's coming. Better run." Laughed Rekks

Lee tossed the grenade over to Rekks. Seeing it Rekks jumped out of the causing Lee to open fire on him again. Rekks pulled out his sword doing his best to block the bullets. The grenade went off causing an explosion that knocked both combatants to the ground.

Gallons of water began gushing into the room. Lee stood up first the water sweeping past his legs, he fought hard to stay up as he aimed at Rekks.

"Give me the key!" he screamed

Before Rekks could answer the wall on the other side of the room burst open, causing pieces of stone and smoke to scatter everywhere. Water began rushing past Eli and the other's feet as they piled in.

Eli pulled out his guns aiming them at Rekks and Lee. Lee growled angrily then ran for the opening. The water hit him full on, but he still managed to force his way through and out of the temple. The temple began to creak and tremble as the water began to fill it up.

"Who was that?" snarled Eli

"Talk later. This place is going down." Rekks replied

Back at the base camp Tev waited by the equipment. The guard nearest to him turned his head to spit. Tev quickly pulled out an extra lighting marble from his pocket and tossed it as far as he could. The lighting erupted catching the attention of all the pirate guards. Suddenly a fire sprang up where the lighting struck forcing all the pirates to leave base camp to investigate.

When they were out of sight, Tev switched on his communicator zeroing in on Shay.

"Shay, can you hear me? Shay honey can you hear me?" He called out

"We can hear ya alright." Vid answered back

"Vid where's Shay?" asked Tev

"I'm right here, how you guys doing?" she asked concerned

"Good, I don't have mush time but listen. Rekks wanted me to tell you to watch out for…." Tev was cut short when he heard the sound of gunfire

The bullets tore into the consol causing it to spark. Tev ducked out of the way as it burst into flames. He turned his head to see the smiling face of Eli as emerged from the water.

"Making a personal call are we?" Just before Eli could fire Rekks sprang out of the water to stop him

"No…we need to talk. And you are not hurting my cousin." Rekks commanded

Rose came out of the water followed by the rest of the pirates. She ran to Tev's side and helped him up as all of Eli's men surrounded the three heroes.

"Where's the key Rekks?" asked Eli

"Why don't you ask your other "Partner", cuz that was him. He took the key and ran." Rekks answered back

"Lair!" Eli shouted out point his gun at Rekks' head

"I know, who he is. You can't beat him alone. If we work together maybe we can get the chest before he does?" Rekks shouted back

"Who is he?" Eli asked calming himself down

"His name is Lee." Rekks answered back

Tev looked at Rekks wide eyed. He turned to Rose in disbelief, but she only confirmed Rekks' statement with a nod.

"And you say he has the key?" Eli asked again

"Yup, so I suggest we stop fighting and try to find the chest before he dose." Rekks stated

Lee put away his gun signaling his pirates to do the same.

"What are ye suggesting then?" asked Eli

"You and me. You need my teams brains and we need you for transportation and muscle." Rekks replied

"A double cross? You are a sly one." Laughed Eli

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Smirked Rekks

"Fine….everyone head back to the ship." Eli commanded

As they packed up, Rekks secretly turned to Rose and Tev. He took a quick look before pulling out the key and tossing it to Rose. Shocked, she shoved it into a pocket as fast as she could, shooting Rekks an angered look.

"What's going on dude?" Tev asked bewildered

"The game just took a whole different turn." He replied lowering his head

**To be continued……………..**

**

* * *

Now that Lee knows that Rekks is on to him what's his next move. Also with this new information in hand and the key lept secret what will Rekks do next. And how will Eli react to the decit of his two "partners". The plot thickens, who will win this game. Keep Reading. Remember to send your reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, etc. I love getting Feedback. Coming soon, Chapter 5: Paint it Black.**


	5. Chapter 5: Paint it Black

**Hey everyone here's the latest chapter. This chapter takes time to focus on the guys involveved in the battle for The Nightingale. Most notably Lee. Until now, he's done everything from behind the scenes and now its time for him to make a move. Remember to send all your Reviews, thoughts, questions, ideas, suggestions, etc. I love getting feedback.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**** Paint it Black**

Vid and Shay stood by the edge of the lake, Eli and his pirates had already left by this time. Vid angrily threw the communicator he was holding into the lake. Shay growled smacking him upside the head.

"What did you do that for?" cried Shay

"Da stupid thin's useless anyway. It cut out when Tev was tryin ta talk ta us." Vid retorted

Shay let out an annoyed sigh hiding her face in her hand.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem was on Tev's side?"

"Whatever it's done now. We gotta follow dem and see how Rekks an da others are doin. Where's ya brother?"

"Good question."

Just then Shay and Vid heard a sloshing sound. They turned there heads to see a soaking wet Lee trudging along the shore, looking dishelmed. Breathless he waved to them. Worried Shay rushed to her brother's side and began inspecting him for serious injuries.

"What happen to you?" Shay asked

"I got into a fight with one of Eli's men who was scouting the Lake. We both took a tumble into the water, but only one of us came back out." Lee smiled in between breathes

"Ya wasted him?" Vid replied bewildered

Lee blind sighted by Vid's reaction, froze for a moment before recovering with a laugh.

"No, no, no he banged his head on a rock. Listen I did mange to learn something before we took our fall. Eli and the others are heading for the Omega Ruins. That's where the chest is." Answered Lee

"Ya got all dat from a pirate?" asked Vid suspicious

"What did I tell you about winners. There's two kinds of people in life, those with a ship heading to the next treasure and those sinking to the bottom of the lake because of a stupid mistake. Come there's no time to waste." Lee started heading for the Celsius motioning for Vid and Shay to follow

"Direct ain't he." Vid commented

"Whatever he's the best we got right now he managed to get some information. Our best bet is to beat Eli to the chest and find a way to help the others." Shay retorted

"I know. Come on den." Vid sighed in defeat following after Lee

Back on the Sparrow Eli was sitting in his captain quarters with five of his highest ranking pirates standing around his desk. As they bickered and argued about the current situation, Eli calmly prepared his cigar. He lit the cigar taking a long drawn out puff. Exhaling his pounded his fist on the table forcing them all to stop talking.

"Sir do you really believe his story about the key?" one of them exclaimed

"We should kill them now and scour their things to see if they have it." Suggested another

"How do we know we can't trust the other guy? Why didn't even know his real name or anything about him." One of them stated

Eli fired his pistol off, it was a blank, but it got everyone's attention.

"No one lays a hand on any of them. We lose them now, we lose everything. As for Lee, I deal with that on my own accord." Eli reprimanded

"How do we know they ain't working together?" another one suggested

"Discussion Over. Now all of you leave." Commanded Eli

One by one they all filed out, grumbling along the way. Eli took a puff from his cigar when he heard the sound of the sphere com. Eli faced the screen and with a sneer answered the call. The shadowed form of his "partner" appeared on screen.

"You can drop the act Lee." Snickered Eli

Lee switched on the light revealing his face to Eli.

"I see you and Rekks had a little talk about our encounter. What did he tell you?" Lee asked

"Never you mind. I'm more interested in your story, now?"

"Rekks has the key."

"How can I trust you?"

"I guess you can't. But you know you can't trust Rekks either."

"You have a point. But according to your story. I have both keys on my ship, along with the tablet. Now before I cut communications, tell me what you have."

"I know where the chest is? You can choose to believe me or not, but I figured it out. I'm on my way to get it, now you can continue our partnership and get that key from Rekks or I can just grab the chest for myself. Your move."

Eli took another puff thinking over Lee's offer.

"Where's the chest?" Eli smirked

"I don't think so? Answer first? And be careful, I assure you not all of us will live to see the end of all this. So, what's your choice?"

Eli let out a cloud of smoke. Stoking his chin he let a devious smile spread across his face.

"I choose………my side. I already know where the chest is. Rekks' lady managed to figure it out. And we're already on our way. So it seems everything is in my corner. I send Rekks in gets chest, I kill him, I get everything. So what's your choice?" Eli replied lying through his teeth

"Eli…….I almost believed you. But what makes you think I would give you so much without having a back up plan. When I have the chest we'll talk."

Lee switched off his monitor. Eli angrily banged his fist on his desk causing everything to shift about on its surface. Lee had called his bluff and he was running out of options.

Over in Rekks and Roses' room, the three heroes sat around a cluttered table. Rose desperately riffled through her notes searching for the location of the chest.

"I always knew he was no good, but this. I thought even this was beyond him." Tev lamented

"Tev this goes beyond this petty little thing you have with your brother-in-law. Lee tried to kill me. He pointed a gun at me and pulled the trigger. I don't know what the hell is going on anymore but as long as we have this key, we have something over the Eli and Lee." Rekks sighed pulling out the key

"Yeah but we need to think of something quick. I say it's about time we start kicking some ass. Take down Eli, beat the hell out of Lee." Tev smirked

"You don't know how tempting that sounds." Sighed Rekks

"Okay calm down you two. Despite the fact that we are in an airship floating in the middle of the ocean, the place is crawling with trigger happy pirates and who knows what Eli and Lee have planned by now?" Rose retorted

"She has a point." Rekks agreed

"Well sitting here with our thumbs up our butts don't seem to be helping." Retorted Tev

"I got it!" Rose exclaimed pounding her fist on the table

Tev and Rekks looked over at her as she pulled out a map from under her piles of notes.

"Look according to the tablet, the first key was here in Moonflow?" Rose stated circling the location on the map with a red pen

"Moonflow?" replied Tev skeptically

"Yes, the second one was over here in Macalania. And the third is here…..in the Omega Ruins. It's perfect positioning." Remarked Rose

"Jeez, are you sure it's in there, perfect positioning my ass." Grumbled Tev

"Hey if you're going to hide something you don't want people to find, what's a better place? Does it say where in the ruins?" Rekks asked

"Yes buried under the place where omega resides, to uncover you must present the proof over your power." Rose read from the tablet

Well that's good then right? I mean our parents already defeated him." Chuckled Tev

"Okay, that's one last worry, but what about this proof over your power thing?" Asked Rekks

"I….don't know." Replied Rose slumping in her chair

"You got any ideas, Mr. Trust Me." Chided Tev

"No, but I'm going to try something." Rekks answered

Rekks stood up, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked

Rekks turned back to smile at her.

"To go do something I'm not entirely sure will work."

Tev and Rose watched him walk out the door. They sat there silently for a moment.

"This isn't working out too well is it?" Tev lamented

"No it's not." Rose answered

After traversing his way through the ship, Rekks found himself in front of Eli's door again. Rekks knocked on the door waiting for an answer. When there was no answer Rekks raised his hand to knock again when he heard something coming from the other side of the door. He looked around, scanning the area, before pressing his ear to the door.

"Eli…….I almost believed you. But what makes you think I would give you so much without having a back up plan. When I have the chest we'll talk." Rekks was sure it was Lee's voice

Rekks cracked a smile when he heard the sound of Eli angrily pounding his fist on his desk. He found his opening. Taking a deep breathe, he pushed open the door letting a cool smirk wash across his face. Eli looked up at his, grumbling. Dealing with Rekks was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

"And what do ye want?" snarled Eli

"I know where the chest is? You need me to give you the location and I need you to help me take down Lee." Smiled Rekks

"Where is it?"

"The Omega Ruins. Send me and Tev and we'll get it."

"I'll go with you."

"Fine. I heard you talk to Lee. What did he say?"

"Rekks you and Lee make think of me as some dim whit. But those who underestimate me know nothing about Eli. Get out and I'll tell my people to set course."

Rekks took a deep breathe, his smile fading. Unknown to either of the two men in the room a third watched over their activities. In the communications room of the Van Cleef airship, an Al Bhed man covered in tattoos monitored the glowing screen before him. As Rekks turned to leave, the man finished his recording of their conversation storing it away.

The man pressed a button on the console he was sitting at, flipping between different screens the man reviewed all the footage coming in from the hidden cameras on Eli's ship. Another man entered the room taking all the recorded footage, using the ship's sphere com system he sent it all to Lee's personal console in his room aboard the Celsius.

Lee heard a knock at his door. He shut of his sphere monitor and rose to answer the door. It was Shay.

"Where only a few minutes away from The Ruins." She stated leaning on the door frame

"Good let me get my things and I'll guide the ship to a good place to hide it from view." Lee smiled at his sister

"Okay see you in a few." Shay started to walk away when she stopped and turned back to smile at her brother "Thanks for helping."

"Don't mention it." Lee replied

Lee waited for Shay to leave before picking up his gun. As he loaded up the bullets he took one last moment to review the map of the Omega Ruins on his desk. As he placed the last bullet in, he spun around the cylinder locking it in.

"Okay Rekks, no more family passes." He sighed to himself

Lee moved over to his bed where a yellow duffle bag lay on top. Reaching in he pulled out a set of explosives. With great care he placed the bomb on his sphere console stowing all his maps, notes, pictures, etc into the bag. Taking one last look at his room, he took a deep breathe before switching the bomb on and heading for the bridge.

Minutes later Lee was in the pilot's seat. Carefully he guided the ship down between a two large rocks near the eastern part of the ruins. Shay looked out the cockpit windows at the waves lapping against the shore. With this monetary distraction, Lee switched off the ship's communications equipment along with all of its sensors and tracking systems.

Vid was on his way to the cockpit when he passed by Lee's room. Oddly he noticed that the door was open a crack. Without thinking about it he moved to shut it all the way, when he noticed a strange light coming from within.

After making sure no one was around he decided to proceed in. Vid reached out into the darkness, his hand fumbling around the wall looking for the light switch.

"Well da hell is dat thin……dere it is." Vid grumbled switching on the light

As he looked over the immaculately clean room, his body began to shake with fear as he saw it.

"Ah Hell!" Vid exclaimed

Pushing the door out of his way he raced all the way to the cockpit.

"Dere's a bomb. An………." Vid was cut of as the sound of gunfire rang out

Vid fell to the ground unconscious. Shay began to tremble, not wanting to believe what was going. She stood there frozen, eyes focusing on Vid's body, not daring to look up, not daring to see where the bullet came from, not wanting to confirm her fears.

"Lee, please….why?" she let out

"They made me do it." He spat out

"I thought….I thought you got through that? Why….Rekks...Rose….Vid….Tev…..all of us. It was you." Shay fell to her knees crying "You're my brother."

Lee stepped up to his sister placing the barrel of his gun at her head.

"I will never forget what they did. Rekks and the others, they were necessary sacrifices. I need the Nightingale. I would have gladly let Rekks go, but by refusing to give me the key, he chose his path." Lee replied Coldly

"We were family!" Shay cried

Lee pulled the trigger, in a flash of light his sister fell to the ground.

"That's why you're not dead yet. Those two were just paralyzing bullets, the next ones are meant to kill. Don't get in my way again." Lee spat put

Lee holstered his gun walking out the door. As he exited the ship a fiery explosion tore out from its side completely incinerating the room he had been using. As smoke bellowed from the Celsius Lee's eyes focused on the task before him, The Omega Ruins.

Lee traversed the rocky terrain until he located a small opening in the side of a cliff. Pulling a light from his bag he entered the cave with great vigilance. According to his study of the ruins, from old records and maps. This passage would lead him close to his goal.

He hugged the wall, staying hidden in the shades, trying not to draw attention to himself. The last thing he wanted was to start a fight with any of the creatures here. Even though they were very strong, he knew he could easily take them. He just didn't want to waste his resources too soon, especially without back up.

He froze as he spotted a Master Tonberry a few feet away. Quietly he ducked behind a rock, waiting for it to pass by. Run and hide, he was taught that as a boy. It was the mantra he grew up with, he was tired of that now. Nightingale would make sure he would have to hide, bow down. Or feel lower than anyone ever again.

Taking a deep breathe he affirmed his goal. When the Tonberry was out of sight, Lee proceeded onwards. A great Malboro blocked his way, Lee cursed it under his breathe and drew his sword. He waited for the fiend to turn its attention away from his direction before rushing toward it. He drove his into the creature's mouth tearing its throat to pieces. The fiend tried to scream out in pain, but could as Lee coldly twisted the blade.

Lashing out with its tentacles Lee was forced to pull his blade out barely dodging the attack. With an almost feral growl Lee swung his sword again slicing the fiend's head clean off. Clean and silent, Lee learned from an early age he had to be smart. Be smarter than your opponent, always think four steps ahead. That was his new mantra.

Lee kicked the fiend one last time, after seeing that it was truly no longer moving he sheathed his sword. Lee proceed forward once more, he'd been planning this for a while. Taking great strives to research every last bit. He knew that Rose had probably already figured out the tablet by now. She was smart, nearly an equal to himself. And he knew Rekks wouldn't allow him to just make off with the chest, it was only a matter of time before him and Eli arrived.

It was a few minutes more before he finally reached the spot where Omega once resided. Now was the moment of truth. Pacing around the center of the area, he located the correct spot. Dropping down to his knee he brushed away the dust to reveal the Al Bhed symbol for power. Slowly he rose to his feet, eyes fixed on the symbol.

"Okay now, witness my proof of power." Grinning Lee pulled out one of his revolvers

His hand raised up gripping the handle of his sword. Lee's body became engulfed in a brilliant blue aura. Drawing his sword he pointed the blade straight down at the symbol, simultaneously pulling back the hammer of his gun.

"VARITAS!" Lee let loose his overdrive, causing a massive explosion, his movements a blur, unseen behind the smoke

The smoke cleared Lee stood in a small crater. In the very middle lay an ancient chest, rusted, wood rotting, half buried in the ground. A devilish smile spread across his face.

"Jackpot." He exclaimed

Lee grabbed a hold of one of the chest's die handles freeing it from the ground. He dusted it off with his lands, feeling around until he found the two key holes. It was about an hour before he managed to drag the chest out of the ruins. He proceeded onwards toward the Southside of the ruins, where he'd meet up with his transportation.

As he reached the shore, he placed the chest on the ground. Closing his eyes he took a deep breathe soaking in the oncoming sea breeze. The sound of a gun clicking into place behind him snapped him out of his trance. He raised his hands, turning slowly, to see Rekks and Eli standing there pointing guns at his head.

"Where did that idiot friend of yours go?" snarled Eli

"Forget about him. It's Lee we want. Hand over the chest." Ordered Rekks

Lee burst into laughter causing alarm in the other two men. Angry, Eli fired his gun off nearly hitting Lee's head.

"What do you think is so funny?" asked Eli

"Always be a few steps ahead. Hey Rekks?" Laughed Lee

"What?" Rekks answered back keeping his gun aimed directly at Lee

"There are two kinds of people. You can be one of two point a gun at one man or you can be one of eighteen pointing a gun at two." Lee replied

When Eli and Rekks heard the sounds of the guns behind them they lowered their weapons. Both of them turned to see a group of 18 men with guns trained right at them. Lee grabbed the chest, walking over to his back up smiling.

"The Van Cleef is waiting for you sir. It's over by the next cliff." Pointed out one of the men

Rekks gritted his teeth as he watched Lee walk away. Eli growled angrily opening fire on his attackers. His first few shots brought down two men as the rest took cover. Rekks cursed Eli as he ducked behind a rock to avoid the return fire.

Lee took this as his queue to hasten his escape. Rekks circled around avoiding Lee's men to chase after him. Eli fired wildly taking down three more before four of them circled around to flank him. Eli holstered his gun and pulled out his sward as they approached.

One of the men, noticed Rekks chasing after Lee and opened fire. Rekks rolled out of the way to dodge the bullets. He grabbed a nearby stone off the ground tossing it up be delivered a powerful kick to it sending the rock, like a cannon ball through the air colliding with the man's face.

Eli sword was a blur as he waved off the bullets of his attackers. He slashed one of them across the throat followed by driving his blade into the chest of another. One by one the all fell until only Eli was left standing. As he took a moment to catch his breathe he scanned the area for Rekks.

"That Bstard." Growled Eli

The Van Cleef airship sat on a cliff overlooking the ocean. It was of sleek design, reminiscent of a cross between the Celsius and the Fahrenheit. It was Lee's pride and joy, having designed it himself. And it was a joy to see as they ship's loading hatch opened. Tossing the chest inside he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. It was Rekks, running up to the ship full speed.

Lee chuckled to himself entering the ship closing the hatch behind him. The ship's engines roared as Rekks approached. Desperately he called out to Lee, to stop what he was doing, hand over the chest. But Lee couldn't hear. Inside the ship he busy lugging the chest into his captain's quarters.

The ship lifted up into the air, leaving Rekks behind. He watched it fly off into the distance. Slowly his hand lowered until it came to rest upon the handle of his sword.

"No more talking I guess." Rekks sighed

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one deals more with Eli. In the wake of Lee's capture of the chest he and Rekks take time out to think of their next move. Remember to send any Reviews, thoughts, questions, ideas, suggestions, you have. Also I would like to announce that like my previous stories I will be realsing a character profiles chapter to let you know more about the people who appear in the World of Final Fantasy X/X-2: The Maginifcent I&II. Next chapter, Chapter 6: Tuco**


	6. Chapter 6: Tuco

**Hey everyone the latest chapter is up. This chapter focuses a bit on Eli's side of the story explaining a bit of his back story. Remember to send any reviews, thoughts, questions, opnions, suggestions, etc nyou have. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Tuco**

The Sparrow descended from the skies landing gracefully onto the water. The Sparrow's wings folded in, the ship converting back into a sea faring vessel. When the change was complete the ship's engines, burst full speed cutting through the waves. In a minute the ship had finally reached its destination Kilika port.

Stepping out of the ship, Eli took a deep breathe, sucking in the salt sea air. It had been a long time since he'd been in Kilika. Eli began walking into town his eyes scanning around. This place held a lot of memories for him. Rekks stepped out of the ship taking to stand next to Eli.

"What are we doing here?" Rekks eyed Eli

Ever since Eli and Rekks came back after losing Lee, there was much tension on the ship. And it didn't help that Tev turned up missing. Judging on how Lee left in a ship that wasn't the Celsius, Rekks reasoned he must of ditched it. No doubt Tev found the ship during the search. Rekks had been doing his best to keep Eli's mind of Tev's disappearance on focus his attention on Lee.

Ignoring Rekks Eli continued in to the serene portside village. Confused Rekks headed back in to the ship to rethink his plans. Eli walked past the various shops inspecting the sights and sounds. Throngs of villagers passing around foods, potions, and all sorts of items crowded the streets.

The sun hung overhead causing Eli to perspire; wiping his brown he finally saw it. It was a small temple of sorts lying just outside the main part of the village. Eli could still remember the day they tore down the old Yevon temple to build City Hall. Things had greatly changed since he was a boy. The village was bigger having grown and prospered. Religion seemingly pushed away after the lies of Old Yevon. Eli approached the front door of the temple, he could hear voices coming from inside. At least some people kept the faith.

Eli pushed the door open holding his breathe as he entered. In front of him an elderly priest was busy lighting some candles. Startled by Eli's sudden entrance, he froze in place. Eli shot the elderly man a warm smile. The man welcomed Eli in offering him a seat at the nearby table.

"Welcome, please take a seat. We here of the New Yevon church accept people of all types." The man smiled

"No thanks, father I'll stand. Is Tuco in?" Eli asked waving off the man's offer

"Brother Tuco……come to think of it he might be out back tending to the garden. I'm afraid, I'll have to confiscate your weapons before you move on, it's a matter of principle, I don't mean anything against ya." The man took Eli's weapon belt placing it carefully on a shelf

With a smile the elderly man led Eli through the temple to the back. Pushing open the stone door, Eli was treated to the site of the priest's spectacular garden. Eli thanked the elderly man then proceeded into the garden. It was…..calming to say the least. Eli saw a man holding an old rusted water can stand by some rose bushes. He was younger than the other priest, no doubt only a few years older than Eli.

Eli recognized him instantly. With a laugh he held in arms open calling out to the man. The man raised his head up to see Eli only to turn away in disgust. Eli shook his head mockingly.

"What now love for your brother Tuco?" mocked Eli

"Brother….ehh…since when have you ever acted like a brother. Gone so many years, without a word, without an explanation. You weren't even here when our father died." Tuco threw down his watering can walking away from Eli

"So the old man finally kicked the bucket huh?" Eli's smile faded

He followed Tuco back into the temple, through the old stone halls into the kitchen. It was a bit run down, but the priest kept it clean enough. Eli sat down at the table, sheepishly poking through the various items on the table. Ignoring his brother Tuco fixed himself up a small meal.

"I didn't know he was doing so badly? I would have come back if I'd known." Eli somberly remarked

"But you didn't know. You didn't know because you weren't there. I held his hand as he spoke his last words, wasting his final breathes to wish that you were there with him. Wishing for his scoundrel son to be there with him. At least I came back, we both left, but I came back. I was here after mother died, after our father died. While you…..you became a no good thief, a pirate, a cut throat, a murder. You caused both of parents pain, right to their last dying moment." Tuco admonished taking a seat across from his brother

"You think you're better than I am? Where we came from, if one did not want to die of poverty, one became a priest or a pirate! You chose your way, I chose mine. Mine was harder. You talk of our mother and father. You remember when you left to become a priest? I stayed behind! I must have been ten, twelve. I don't remember which, but I stayed. I tried, but it was no good. Now I am going to tell you something. You became a priest because you were... too much of a coward to do what I do!" Eli shot back

Tuco quietly poured a bowel of soup offering it to Eli. Tuco sat down again with a sigh, rubbing his temples.

"Why are you back?" asked Tuco annoyed

"I take solace in the fact that at least a cut throat like me, can know no matter what happens, that there's always a brother who won't refuse me a bowl of soup." Eli shot his brother a grin

Tuco couldn't help, but smile back. If anything Eli always had his own sort of charm.

"Fine I welcome you in brother. But you would not be here unless something was troubling you?" Tuco could still see through his brother's charm

"You were always a smart one. I've found myself in a bit of a bind. I thought I'd come to somewhere safe, somewhere I could clear my head, somewhere I could find some clarity."

"What is it this time? I accept that you are my brother, but I don't approve your life style."

"When father was a priest of Old Yevon, times were tough for us all especially after the destruction of sin. New Yevon was shaky and unprepared at the time."

"Things have changed."

"Back then we lost everything, father had nothing after Yevon crashed. And the new church gave nothing to the priest who spoke its words. We lived in sht. You ran first, to Bevelle while I stayed."

"It was because of the hard times. I refused to give up the faith. We needed to believe in order to survive."

"Believe….Believe….I believe in only money and power. And they have served me well over the years. And what has your faith done for you, trapped here like father. A fool both of you."

"Better a fool than a thief or a murderer."

"I did what I had to………..How did he die. I don't know much about what happened after I left. Mother had only been gone for two years by then."

"It was his heart. In his old age it began to fail him. He passed away last year."

"I wish……I really wish I could have been there. H suffered for us, I always though: "I don't want to end up like that". That's what I want, to be in the driver's seat of my own destiny. That day we found The Sparrow deep underwater, it gave me hope."

"Father was not a weak man. He gave everything for his family. He kept his faith and guided us through the dark times the best he could."

"I want the power to guide my own destiny. I'm searching for a weapon that will give me all I ever wanted."

"And what about all the people you'll have to step over, all the ones you've already cast aside."

"There are two kinds of people, those who walk around passively and men with power, who tower over the weak. I'd rather be powerful."

"You are my brother so I love you. But I can not support your path. All I can say is I hope you don't get yourself killed. Knowing the kind of business you have yourself in, there must be many people who want to kill you. Heck, even I want to kill you a little and your brother and a priest."

"Hehehe, you're funny. But I've become a stronger many since we last left. There are only two others I worry about in all this. And I know one won't kill me. He's not like me or Lee. I know I'll do what I have to; Lee I look at him and know he'll kill without a second's hesitation. Men like us have been hardened like that. Rekks, wouldn't kill unless he absolutely had to, he's different….more like you.

"I like this man already. What makes him a threat to you, if he isn't as willing to do what it takes as you or the other one?"

"That's exactly it. He doesn't think like me or Lee. Lee is smart and a quick thinker, a step ahead of me, but I can always see where he's coming from. Rekks doesn't think like us and it's hard to figure him out."

"Sometimes it's harder to hold back. Attacking blindly isn't the way. Even a peaceful man can see, that killing senselessly and heading forward without a thought isn't the way to achieve anything. You said it yourself, the other men think. You've always let your cravings guide you, craving for money and power. These other men you speak of they are probably guided by greater things whatever they are and you……you only have your selfishness. Father may have been a poor man, but he was strong in the heart, and smart where it counted."

"I'm nit going to stop what I'm doing. I'll kill both of them if I have to, but I'll get the Nightingale. I won't let anyone stop me. Forget power and money, selfish, you call me selfish, while I guess I am. Because I want more from myself than stale bread, and watered down soup in a worm ridden wooden bowl."

Eli smacked his soup of the table causing it to spill everywhere. Glaring at his brother Tuco remained seated, Eli's lip quivering.

"You are my brother and I love you. But you know nothing. Now leave before you cause anymore trouble." Tuco commanded

"I came here for help, to find some relief from all that is troubling me. But you won't let me forget the past."

"Your past is what makes you what you are. And until you reconcile it…."

"Spare me. You sit here and talk, but all you do is talk. Never once have you went there and made something of yourself. Even went you left to become a priest, you still came back, nobody. I'm Eli, my name is known everywhere, I'm both feared and respected. I'm someone…..and when I have the Nightingale, I'll be the man."

"Fine I won't lecture you. I won't tell you what to do or try to talk you out of being what you are, cuz you won't listen. But I do not wish for you to come back in a casket. Be careful."

"I take care of myself. No need to worry. Maybe……maybe when it's all done, I'll come back again. And we'll talk more. You can tell me……more about dad. But now……now I have more important things to do. If I die maybe you can sing the Hymn for me."

"I hope not, because I'm a terrible singer."

Eli and Tuco shared a short laugh. Looking over at his brother Eli gave him a wave and headed back for the man room to recollect his weapons. Tuco sat there thinking things over. Once Eli had all his things in order he headed out the door of temple feeling refreshed.

After walking a few feet he stopped cold when he was hit by a sudden stroke of genius. Stroking his chin an evil grin spread across his face.

Meanwhile on the Celsius, Tev sat quietly on his bed. Shay laid next to him, still unconscious. Shay awoke. startled, she moved into a sitting position. Tev smiled with relief enveloping his wife in a hug.

"Are you okay?" asked Tev concerned

"Yeah I am, where's Lee, how did you get here, what about….." Tev placed a finger to her lips and lowered her back down to the bed

"Just relax. I managed to sneak away, while we were searching for Lee. He knocked you out along with Vid, your both going to be fine." Tev replied with a lop sided smile

"I can't believe he betrayed us." Shay did her best to hold in the tears as she curled up in her bed

"No one did. I hated the guy, but I didn't think he'd do something like this. We trusted him…..I trusted him…..and I should've known better." Tev angrily punched the wall next to him "When I found you I thought….I'm just lucky he didn't want to kill his own sister."

"Where are Rekks and Rose?"

"Still with Eli. I haven't moved the ship yet because I busy taking care of you guys. Even though it was just a paralyzing bullet you took it to the head so it knocked you out a bit."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We'll wait for Rekks to call. Vid's by the com station. When we learn what to do next I'm going to find Lee and kill him."

"Don't say that."

"Why not! HE HURT YOU!"

"BECAUSE HE'S STILL MY BROTHER!"

Shay burst into tears. Frustrated Tev sat over the edge of the bed hands folded supporting his head.

"I'm sorry we'll work this out. I just don't know what to do."

Just then they heard a knock at the door. Tev got up pulling it open a crack. On the other side Vid leaned against the door frame.

"Rekks contacted us. Eli stopped off in Kilika for a while. Lee ran off wid da chest." Vid told him

"So what now?" Tev asked

"Eli came up wid a plan. Everyone is goin ta meet on dis small unsettled Island, no bigger dan a small town. They'll all meet an negotiate."

"That's asking for trouble. They're all gonna tear each other apart. What the hell is Rekks thinking?" Shay remarked

"Who knows?" sighed Vid

"When do we go?" asked Shay

"We leave in 5 minutes." Answered Vid

Tev nodded.

"You stay here and rest a bit more I'll call you when we arrive." Stated Tev

"Fine, but tell me you won't try to kill Lee. Maybe we can still talk him out of all this. You don't know my brother as well as I do." Pleaded Shay

"I know what happened to him, you told me yourself. But that's still no excuse for what he's done. Betraying us, shooting you, who knows what's going to happen next." Tev shot back

"He's still my brother. We can help him."

"Then you better hope we get to him first."

Tev headed out closing the door behind him. Shay slumped her shoulders, tears streaming down her cheeks. She never thought Lee would ever do these things. He was always on the edge, but she never thought for a second he'd go this far.

On the bridge Tev sat down in the pilot's seat. Switching on the com sphere monitor, Rekks appeared on the other end.

"How much time do you got?" Tev asked

"I don't know Eli's talking things over with his guys. We're going to meet Lee on the island." Rekks explained

"So what's your plan?"

"I'm going to work with Eli to beat Lee first. After what happened at the Omega Ruins, I'm worried about him the most. I've never seen so many men so badly wasted."

"And what happens when Lee's out of the picture."

"That's where you come in. You guys will be back up, and we'll take Eli down as well turn them both in."

"Okay, we'll handle it."

"Something happened to Lee didn't it. It made him the way he is."

Tev solemnly nodded his head.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story."

"Okay then. How's Shay and Vid?"

"They're good. Lee didn't kill them, so at least his still got some part of his conscience left."

"I might have to kill someone. Lee isn't acting right and I don't know if I can keep getting out of this without having to fight. I saw Lee, he sacrificed people working with him, he was willing to kill me."

"Don't worry. If it gets too hot leave Lee to me."

Rekks nodded his head in understanding and switched off the monitor. Unknown to him at that moment, Lee had watched the entire conversation, through his hidden taps of Eli's ship. Rekks stood up and pulled one of his guns out of it's holster.

"This is going to get uglier before it gets any better." He loaded the gun up with ammo and cocked the gun

**To be continued…………………….**

**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be full of action as the three sides clash once more. Everyone has their stake in things and finally the truth about Lee's past and the reason behind his actions will be revealed. Keep reading. And remember to send any reviews, thoughts, questions, opinions, suggestions, etc. you have. Coming soon Chapter 7: Triple Threat. **


	7. Chapter 7: Triple Threat

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry for not updating in such a long time I've had a lot to deal with and it's taken me sometime to finally get back on track with this story. So here's the next installment of FFX The Magnificent II story. In this chapter All three main characters of the stroy finally come together in the same place at the same time. Each of them has their own plan for obtaining everything, but who will suceed. And as always remember to send me any reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, opinions, and etc. you may have. Enjoy this chapter and I will be back with a new one soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**** Triple Threat**

A gentle breeze worked its way through the lush tree tops of the small deserted island. People had tried to settle it many years ago, but do to its small size and remote location, it seemed rather impractical to build a village here. But for this one day, this long forgotten island would serve one big purpose. Today, hundreds of men would arrive at this island and never forget what happened.

Miles away the Celsius skirted through the clouds on it's way toward the island. On the Main bridge Tev held on to the controls, with a quick movement he sent the ship rising higher into the sky. Nearby Vid sat at the communications consol finishing up a call he was making. When he was finished, Vid shifted his seat to face Tev.

"Did you make the call to the government?" Tev asked

"Yup, dere gonna send as many guys as dey can. Dey really wanna bring in Eli, and wid all the jobs Lee's been connected ta. It's just icin da cake." Answered Vid

"Good, I'm going to stay above the clouds and out of sight until we can move around and land in an area where we won't be detected." Explained Tev

"Fine by me, I don't really wanna start a fight just yet. Who knows what dese nutballs have prepared." Vid looked out the window for a few moments he caught view of the island bellow and lowered his head, hoping beyond all hope that things went smoothly

On the ground Eli wiped his sweat drenched brow. Over head the sun shone down brightly, the abundance of plant life caused the island to have a muggy atmosphere. Wiping his brow again, Eli used his sword to slash away some more leaves in his path. Behind him Rekks followed close behind with Rose next to him.

"Do you have a plan?" Rose leaned in whispering to Rekks

"Yeah, it's called the amazing react as it comes plan." He replied

"Anything more solid?" Rose shot back lightly elbowing him in the side

"Just trust me."

Rose rolled her eyes. Rekks took a hold of her hand, giving her an assuring smile. They continued on until the group came to a small clearing at the center of the island. Rekks leaned back on a tree closing his eyes to relax for a few seconds.

"Did he say exactly when he was coming?" asked Rekks

Eli glared at Rekks as he prepared a cigar for himself.

"He'll be here. We got the keys. High Noon center of the island." Chuckled Eli

"Where have you got the rest of your lackeys hiding?"

"Never ye mind. The rest of my men are around, watching, just in case."

"I feel so assured."

Just then they heard a loud booming sound overhead. Lee's ship swung down low sending a gust of wind all over, circling the area it landed a mile away the meeting place. Eli and Rekks waited patiently for Lee. Nearby Eli had more of his men on standby hiding behind the trees and brush.

Rekks shifted uneasily, unsure of how everything was going to go down. Vid, Shay and Tev landed the Celsius away from the other two ships and carefully made their way through brush toward the meeting area. Lee took a big breathe pushing away a leaf to see Eli and Rekks waiting for him.

Lee walked in slowly, surrounded by 5 men the rest hiding away. Lee carried the chest in hand swinging it slightly with his left arm. An malicious grin on his face he stepped closer looking the Rekks and Eli in the eyes.

"So, here we all are. Now let us discuss about how we are going to solve this little dilemma of ours." Eli chuckled pulling one of the keys out of his coat pocket

"Anything to share Rekks." Lee smiled nodding toward his cousin

"Can't put anything past you, can I?" Rekks smirked pulling his key out of his pocket

Eli shot Rekks a sneer.

"Two keys, one chest, Inside a powerful secret. No doubt Eli you have your men hiding off somewhere, so I'm going to tell you right off that I have my own men situated nearby…..just in case." Smiled Lee

"Bold aren't ye." Replied Eli

"No, just cautious and no doubt Rekks has a few friends tucked away somewhere, I don't see Tev. He must have found my sister and Vid…….either that or he's dead, both seem likely." Lee shot back

"He's fine. So, how are we going to do this? None of us like to share." Smirked Rekks

"True, so I don't intend to." Lee answered

Eli was getting nervous. His hand began to inch away toward his gun holster. Up in the tree overhead Vid crawled into position with an Al Bhed smoke bomb. Lee dropped the chest to the ground with a thud pulling out his revolvers. Just then Tev sprang from the brush with his Alchemy arm in sword mode barreling toward his brother in law.

"Sht!!" Vid and Rekks simultaneously exclaimed

Vid dropped the bomb causing a wave of smoke to cover the area. As Rekks rushed in to grab the chest Rose spun around delivering a round house kick to the skull of one of her guards. In the confusion Vid dropped down from tree tackling Eli as he fell. They Vid grabbed the key from his hand tossing it to Rekks before Eli punched him the face.

Lee unsheathed his broad sword blocking Tev's attack. Noticing Tev was close to the chest, Lee forced him back enough to trip over the chest falling to the ground. As Lee reached for the chest, Rekks dove across the ground scooping it up along the way. With everything in hand Rekks made a break for it into the trees.

"After Rekks!" Lee cried out in anger

Rekks ran through the forest as fast as his feet could take him. He headed down a slight hill when he tripped on a small tree branch sticking out of the ground. Rekks came crashing down to the dirt dropping the keys and chest. Rekks scrambled around to pick up the keys when he found himself surrounded by 6 of Lee's men.

Rekks inched his way to the chest laying the two keys on top of it keeping an eye on all the men. Placing his right hand on one of his guns, Rekks raised to his feet. The first guy came at him, but Rekks nailed him with a spin kick. Three of the guys come at him at once. Rekks backed up a bit then made a run for a nearby tree.

Using his momentum Rekks jumped up bouncing of the tree shooting down to of the attackers with parallelizing bullets and finishing off the third one with a kick. The last two come at Rekks swing their swords. Rekks fire at them, but the block the bullets with their blades, pushing Rekks back. Tev makes his way through the trees and comes upon the scene. He moves in to try to help when Rekks yells out to him.

"Take the chest and hurry." Rekks cried tossing him the keys as well

Tev nodded in agreement taking the chest in hand. Rekks meanwhile kicked the sword out of one of the men's hands. The second lunged at Rekks, but he caught a hold of his hand. Charging forward Rekks tackled one man into the other then into a tree. His eyes shone bright green as a tree branch wrapped around the two holding them in place.

Rekks chuckled at his handy work holstering his guns. Rekks turned around only to find himself surrounded by more men. Sighing he pulled out his sword and readied for battle. Rekks then smiled and threw his sword into the ground. Then men stared at him blankly, but proceeded onwards. In a flash Rekks pulled out his gun knocking them all out with paralyzing bullets.

Rekks then felt the cold metal of a gun barrel on the back on his head. Cautious he dropped his gun and turned around to see Eli standing before him.

"Where is it Rekks?" Eli demanded

"Where's Tev's got it and he's long gone by now. SO what are you going to do now Eli?" Rekks smirked

A sinister smile spread across Eli's face. Using the butt of his gun Eli struck the side of Rekks' face. Rekks fell to his and rubbed his face. Eli pointed his gun right at Rekks' head and pulled back the hammer.

"Sorry "partner"." Eli fired his gun

Rekks managed to roll out of the way at the last second. Grabbing his sword Rekks slashed Eli's gun out his hand. Eli jumped back to avoid a follow up strike from Rekks, pulling out his own sword. The two of them stood there staring each other down. Rekks moved in first, but Eli side stepped him, coming back with his own counter attack.

Rekks blocked Eli's attack and followed it up by putting some distance between himself and Eli. A strong aura began to surround Eli's blade signaling he was preparing for his Overdrive. Rekks powered up his as well. Together they charged toward each other ending in a tremendous clash of power.

In the distance Tev could hear the explosion as he kept running through the island chest in hand. Hearing people approach Tev took a sharp turn and ducked behind a tree until they passed by. Tev took a deep breathe, setting the chest down on a nearby rock, Tev took out the keys from his pocket.

"It'll be easier to move with out this stupid thing." Tev muttered placing the keys in to the chest

Tev turned the keys at the same time, a tiny cloud of dust sprang up as Tev popped the lid open. Pushing back the lid Tev's eyes widened as he looked inside. Reaching in he pulled out a piece of paper stuffing it quickly in his pocket. Tev closed the chest locking it, then tossed it aside. Tev smiled in victory and turned around only to see Lee standing there gun pointed at him.

"You Bast…" Tev was cut off by Lee firing his gun sending a red hot bullet into Tev's mid section

Tev fell to his knees he looked down to see the blood pouring out of him. Lee walked up to his brother in law striking him with the butt of his gun. Everything went black as Tev fell to the ground with a thud. Lee knelt down reaching into Tev's pocket pulling out the piece of paper.

"Good night." Lee spat

Lee stood up carefully unfolding the piece of paper.

"The Nightingale." A smile spread across Lee's face

Lee pocketed the location of the Nightingale and walked away. A few minutes later Tev gurgled coughing up blood. Gripping his wound tightly he tried to move himself into a sitting position, but failed falling face first into the dirt.

Meanwhile Lee was racing through the island. Lee took a moment to figure out where he was when he heard the sound of gun locking into place. Lee smiled as Shay stepped in to view point a machina gun right at him.

"Hey sis." Smiled Lee

"Lee what's going on with you? Why are you doing all this? This isn't like you." Cried Shay

"It's been a long time coming sis. Remember back when Dad first told us the story about the Nightingale. A machina weapon more powerful than Vegnagun that he helped to destroy. After the destruction of Vegnagun he was part of a clean up team, he found some old source material that references The Nightingale, that Vegnagun was only a prototype. That story fascinated us. It drove us to become engineers like Dad." Smiled Lee

"It was always our dream." Shay struggled to hold back her tears

"Yeah, well dreams always have a way of never being like you made them out to be."

"Is this about what happened to you?"

"It's more than that. Shay that dad opened my eyes. The world may come to accept machina, dump Yevon, but they will never accept the AL Bhed. They spent centuries hating our people because they thought Sin was our fault. I don't see how you, Dad, or any of the others can just think that will go away in just these past years. This world is a sick place, filled with hatred, The Al Bhed were enlightened. They didn't give in to the false dogma and crazy logic of Yevon like the rest of Spira. Our people deserve to rule, with the Nightingale I will make it happen."

"You sound crazy Lee. I know you were hurt badly when those men beat you up for being an Al Bhed when we were kids, but you are taking this out on your own family now. You have to stop. You're making deals with pirates, attacking Rekks…..you have to stop." Tears were pouring from Shay's eyes

Lee slowly approached his sister and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered

Lee quietly reached back in to his gun belt a and pulled out a small back up pistol. Pushing himself away, he looked in to Shay's eyes as he fired at her. Shay fell to the ground with a thud. Trembling Lee dropped the pistol and crouched to look Shay in the face.

"Don't worry it was just a paralyzing bullet. You'll be fine soon. You're lucky I didn't use either of these two guns. You remember them don't you? Their the guns Dad gave me, from excavation, the one right after I got beat up. Do you remember what he said? "He said you're special, uses these for good, use them wisely" I've been thinking about all of this for a long time. The Nightingale is kinda like these guns a weapon. A weapon I will use to do good. But you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. A lot of people have died and more will, but I will do good. I will make them see, make every one see, force them to come together, by my own will. I'm sorry about Tev, he got in my way. I know we've had our differences, but I'm truly sorry I had to kill him. Bye Shay."

Lee stood up and grabbed the chest. He took one last look back at Shay before leaving. Shay laid there tears continuing to flow from her eyes, unable to move. Lee made his way over to where a small group of his men had gathered near The Sparrow.

"Have you cleared out the ship." Asked Lee

"Yeah, we got your call a while back there. Why did you want this ship instead of ours?" asked the crew member

"The answer's in this chest. Now let's take off there's been some complications in our plan." Ordered Lee.

Back in the brush, Tev had managed to regain consciousness. He tried to pull himself up, but felt a terrible pain in his gut and collapsed. Covered in blood Tev rolled himself on his back and applied pressure to his wound with his hand. Just then Tev heard a sound, he looked in the direction of its source to see Eli come forth. Eli helped prop up Tev against a tree and handed him a potion.

"What happened ta ya?" Eli asked

"Lee shot me…he took the chest." Tev let out

"So he has it all, blasted." Eli cursed

"Not everything. The info was broken up. I managed to pocket this before Lee showed up." Replied Tev pulling out a piece of paper

"You're a crafty one, I'll give ya that." Eli grabbed the paper from Tev's weak hands "But foolish. Thank you I must be off now." Laughed Eli

Eli looked at the paper in his hand.

"What do you know, have the directions to the Nightingale right here. Fortune smiles on me, I'll be seeing you around." Eli looked down at Tev's pale face "Or maybe not." Eli proceeded on leaving Tev behind

"Wait!" Tev called out

Tev's calls fell on deaf ears as Eli continued on. Eli eventually ran into one of his own men.

"Fire up The Sparrow and plug in these directions." Ordered Eli

"Sir, the Sparrow is gone. Lee killed the men we left there and took it." The man replied

"Damn! I'll skin him alive the next chance I get." Growled Eli

"We have managed to recover his ship, Sir and are ready to leave."

"Good let's leave before anything else happens. We need to hurry no doubt Lee's already half way there." Commanded Eli

Eli and his men loaded in to Lee's discarded ship and flew off immediately. Up in the clouds Lee watched his former ship jet off in to the distance.

"Stay at a distance and follow him. We don't want him to know we're here. He'll lead us straight to the Nightingale." Lee ordered

The Sparrow took off after Lee's ship following behind.

Back on the Island Rekks was desperately trying to find Tev, when he heard a groan. Following it he found Tev bloodied sitting by a tree. Rekks' eyes widened, his body trembling, he approached slowly trying to make sure his friend was still alive. Rekks noticed a potion lying by Tev's side. Rekks poured it in to his mouth. Tev stirred to life a thin smile spreading across his face.

"What happened? How you feeling?" Rekks asked

"Lee, Eli, they have everything." Tev groaned

"Come on we have to get more help. Rose and Shay can help you back at the ship." Rekks was growing more frightful that Tev would soon die

"No, you have to keep going. They got everything, but this." Tev handed Rekks a piece of pair he had hidden away "It's the key to it all…..I read the stuff in the chest. They got nothing without this. You can do it…." Tev's eyelids slowly started to fluttered closed

"Tev come on man, stay awake." Rekks replied taking the paper

Rekks hoisted up Tev, but felt him go limp. Rekks pressed on, carrying Tev with him. It was no time to give up now.

**To be continued………………..**


	8. Chapter 8: Nightingale Calling

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. In this chapter we pick up just after Tev has been shot. Everyone is racing toward the place where the mysterious Nightingale lies hidden. As he slips close to death Tev begins to remeber back to when he, Shay and Lee were younger. What he realizes leads him to a pretty big conclusion, which in turn helps Rekks come to a decsion about something he's been wrestling with since Lee's betrayal. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember to send me any reveiws, questions, suggestions, opinions, thoughts, etc. you have I love getting feedback.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: 

**Nightingale Calling**

_A gentle breeze, Tev was surrounded by a bright light. It didn't feel painful, at least not in the way he thought it would. He felt strangely at piece, everything wasn't fading away. In fact for some reason, for Tev it all became much clearer._

**12 years earlier……………**

A gentle breeze swept across Tev's face. The bright light of the sun over his head warmed his skin. Tev was at piece right now. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see the vision of beauty lying next to him on the banks of the moonflow. Going back as far as he could remember he always thought see was beautiful. Shay took a deep breathe then sat up on the bank looking out over the water.

They had been here for a week while Tev's parents negotiated some trade agreements. Of course Shay's father was their pilot so she came along as well. It didn't really matter as long as they hung out together. Lying down by the bank and relaxing was a joy to them. Tev turned to smile at Shay when he felt a rock come up and hit him square in the chest. Tev yelped in pain and rubbed the spot, looking up he saw the culprit, it was Shay's brother Lee.

"I got ya." Laughed Lee

"What the heck was that for?" asked Tev

"I was looking for some rocks to skip across the river and when I came back you two were all kissy face." Chuckled Lee

"Shut up Lee!" cried an embarrassed Shay

Tev smirked then leapt up to place Lee in a headlock.

"Take it back Lee." Tev laughed

Lee had a smirk himself as he broke out and wrestled Tev to the ground. Lee then released Tev and extended a hand to help him up.

"Lighten up man………. You're acting all embarrassed." Lee leaned in to whisper

"About what?" Tev shot back turning his beat red face away from his friend

Lee let out a snort and began guiding the other two back toward the village. The young trio traveled along the bank of the Moonflow, following it back to the main village.

"Is the meeting over yet?" asked Shay

"Naww last time I checked our parent's were still locked up in that building talking." Replied Lee

"Nuts." Muttered Tev

Lee bent down to pick up a rock. As he started to toss it across the river, Tev decided to exact a little revenge and proceeded to shout loudly startling Lee. The rock flew from his hand and managed to collide with the head of a near by trader who had been standing by the bank talking with his friend. Lee's face went pale. He began muttering apologies while Tev could barely contain his laughter. Shay punched Tev in the arm then gave him a harsh look. The man who Lee had hit turned around, his eyes focusing in on the small boy.

"Watch what you're doing next time, Al Bhed." Spat the man

Lee's head lowered, he nodded solemnly and began walking away.

"Al Bhed scum." Muttered the man

Lee stopped dead in his tracks. His fist clenched. Lee spun around bolting toward the man crying out in anger. The man just smirked gleefully kicked Lee away. Lee hit the ground with a thud. Tev ran to his side trying to help his friend up, but the man's friend stomped down hard on the back of Tev's head.

"Kid's" one of the men scoffed

The man who had called Lee scum, lifted Lee up by the hair.

"I wish you and your Al Bhed buddies would go back to the desert. Just because we're supposed to be all buddy, buddy with your people now that Sin and Yevon are gone doesn't mean I have to shit down and eat all your bullsh……" The man cut off when he felt someone pull him by the back of the head, pulling him to the ground

"Kyint!" Shay smiled

Lee looked up to see the children's personnel caretaker Kyint. The man's friend charged at Kyint, Kyint side stepped the man then delivered a hard right straight to the side of the man's head. The other pushed himself off the ground, charging at Kyint. Kyint spun around finishing him off with a kick to his face. The two men laid on the ground out for the count. Kyint walked over to Lee and placed a hand on his head, giving him a bright smile.

"Come on you guys. Your parents will be worried." Smiled Kyint

Kyint started escorting the three children away leaving behind the two men behind. Lee and Tev rubbed their sore spots still feeling the sting of their defeat.

"You guys shouldn't run off like that. When your parents find out about this they're not going to be happy………How are you guys doing?" Kyint asked warmly

"Fine." Grumbled Tev

Lee didn't answer. Kyint stopped walking and bent down to stare him right in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it Lee. Those two guys were just idiots. You don't have to pay attention to a word they have to say." Explained Kyint

"Why do they hate us?" asked Lee

Kyint sighed, it was hard explaining a hate like this to a child.

"Change doesn't happen all at once. Before your parent's helped free the world from Sin and Yevon, there were a lot of bad feelings for the Al Bhed. And no matter how much help we given and how much good work your guy's parents do……you just can't get everyone to like you." Explained Kyint

The three children nodded.

"But you don't let any of that get to you guys. All of you listen to me, even if there are people who judge you based on what you are, you rise above. You don't let it get to you." Kyint added

The three children smiled at their caretaker.

_Did it start then? His own hate? Lee was so different as a child. When he pulled that gun on me, I never thought for a second he'd pull the trigger. Part of me still hoped that he'd drop the gun and we could forget all of this. But the rest of me remembered…….that day the good in Lee's heart started to be replaced by his own hate._

**Present……..**

Tev's fluttered open for a second breaking him away from his dream. Through the blurry haze he could barely make out the forms of his friends scrambling around him. His breathe was shallow, he could still feel the sting of the bullet in his body. He let out a gurgle and closed his eyes once more closing shut.

_I hope they don't worry too much. We were the same once. Lee and I. They difference was he was there to see it. If I had saw what happened would I have acted the same way? All three of us took it hard. Shay cried for days………But Lee was the only one of us to feel like it was his fault……..Kyint._

_Kyint…..he was our teacher, our caretaker……almost like another parent. He was never to busy to play with us. It may have been a job to him, but we all connected none the less. We had loving parent's and when they were busy, we had Kyint. Those days when we were young I couldn't have asked for anything more._

**12 years ago…..Again, later that night………**

Lee rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pushed himself up from his bed. He looked at the clock at his beside, nearly midnight. He just couldn't get what the man had said out of his mind. He stood up and quiet walked over to the door trying not make a sound. He opened it without a creek and began heading down the hallway and out the door. Shuttering slightly in the cold night air he cupped his hands in front of his mouth and breathed out.

Lee heard something in the distance and crouched behind a nearby bush so he could remain unseen. Lee watched as Kyint approached the front of the hotel they were staying at lugging some boxes. All of a sudden Lee felt a tingle in his nose and let out a sneeze. Kyint hearing this moved closer to the bush only to find the hiding Lee.

"What are you doing up and out here? You know what time it is?" asked Kyint concerned

"I couldn't sleep. I just came out to get some air." Replied Lee sheepishly

"Come on then let's get you back to bed." Smiled Kyint

Kyint placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder and began leading him back to the hotel door when they heard someone calling out to them.

"Hey tough guy." It was the man from earlier and his friend

Kyint carefully moved Lee behind him and turned to the man.

"Okay now, give it up guys. No violence here. You hurt the kid I put a stop to it. There's no need for revenge. Just let us slip back inside and we can all leave here without anyone getting hurt." Kyint negotiated

"Revenge…..naw…..you and the rest of your kind here. I've heard of you all. Especially that what's her name……….Rikku." The man was clearly drunk

"Yeah she was the one running around with High Summoner Yuna. Well I got some news for all of you my old man was killed by Sin and he believed it was the Al Bhed's fault till the day he died. Now they say we hafta love them. You know right now you tell me what to think. Come on tell me what I should think about you people." Added the man's friend, equally as drunk

Kyint began pushing Lee back towards the door.

"I believe that you guys should go back to your hotel and sleep all this off. You're drunk. I'm sorry for what I did earlier this day and I'm sorry for what happened to your dad." Replied Kyint

"That ain't answering his question!" shouted the man as he pulled out a knife

The Man's friend pulled out a gun.

"Lee go back inside." Kyint commanded

"He's not leaving." Stated the man's friend as he point the gun at Lee

Kyint charged at the man with the gun and managed to wrench the gun out his hand throwing it to the ground. Kyint followed it up with a punch to his face. The man's friend came at Kyint with the knife. Kyint side stepped the man and grabbed him by the wrist delivering a kick to the man's knee cap. The man fell to his knees, Kyint followed up with a punch.

Lee stood there watching Kyint take on the two men. He tried to will himself to run away, to get help, to shout out, but for some reason he couldn't. He just stood there frozen.

The man on the ground scrambled to his gun and fumbled to point it at Kyint. He pulled the trigger. Kyint rolled out of the way of the bullet only to be attacked by the other man from behind. Lights started to turn on one by one in the hotel. The Man attempted to drive his knife into Kyint's chest. Kyint pushed the man off and managed to kick the knife out of his hand. The other man ran for the gun again, but Kyint grabbed him from behind. The man's friend pulled out another knife and drove it into Kyint's back, right in to his spine. The man grabbed his gun and pointed it at Kyint.

"Pray to your god for me Al Bhed. Because according to you and your friends mine never existed." Stated the man as he pulled the trigger

The bullet sailed through the night air before tearing into Kyint's body. He fell to the ground lifeless a pool of blood forming. Lee fell to his knees tears in his eyes. The man turned to Lee. Just then Buddy, Rikku, Gippal and a few other men bust out the door, causing the two men to go in to a mad dash. Buddy ran to his son throwing his arms around him. Time seemed to grind to a stop for Lee. Rikku went to check up on Kyint as Gippal and the others chased down the men. The only thing Lee cold fell at that moment were the tears falling down the side of his face.

_It all changed at that moment. Lee's heart became filled with grief, that grief turned to guilt, the guilt to hate. He didn't just blame those two guys, even when they were caught and sentenced. He ended up blaming everyone. He blamed the world. And now he wants to destroy it. And when I stood in front of him. To him…….I was no better than the guys who killed Kyint. I see it now, he was always going to pull that trigger as long as I wanted to stop him. He's never going to stop pulling the trigger no matter who's on the other side of the barrel._

**Present……………….**

Tev's eyes opened wide, he bolted upwards to a sitting position. He started coughing wildly. Shay and Rekks came to his side and comforted him. After a few seconds Tev calmed down and they lowered him back into bed. Rekks called out to Rose to bring Tev some water which he gladly accepted. After a few minutes of congratulating Tev on surviving his near death experience he kissed Shay on the lips and asked everyone to leave except Rekks. Rekks sat down at his cousin's side.

"How long before we land?" asked Tev

"We've been chasing around the others for a while, Shay has been checking some navigational charts in between attending to you. She figures that we'll probably arrive at where ever we're going in another 30 minutes. Lee's slowing down, Eli's not far behind." Replied Rekks

"He's not going to stop Rekks. There's no convincing him otherwise. You're going to have to kill Lee." Tev stated solemnly

"I think the loss of blood has thrown you for a loop. He's family and as much of a bstard he is a couple of smacks up the side of the head and he'll be alright. Eli is the one we need to worry about." Rekks tried to laugh it all off

"You as well as I know, that Eli's only in this for the money and the power. He greedy that's all he is. Lee wants to punish the world and he's just smart enough to do it. Once we get there you can't convince him to stop and I don't think we can bring him in. And even if you did he'd probably bust out and do it all over again, it's not like he can't."

"I can't kill him. I tried to bring myself to do it, but I couldn't. I even thought that if I didn't have enough incentive, then him shooting you would have been it. But for some reason I just can't bring myself there. If it had been anyone else I probably would have by now. I grew up with you, I grew up with Vid, I grew Shay, I grew up with Cana and I grew up with Lee. He's family and despite all the bad he's done……….I really feel like beating him to a pulp, but I just couldn't finish it. I can stop him, I can come up with a plan, I can fix this." Rekks pleaded

Tev sat up and looked Rekks in the eyes.

"There is no plan, there is no fixing this! You're last plan to stop all this before something bad happened ended with me being shot. I was Fcking shot. Lee shot me. That means at some point he decided that family meant sht compared to his vendetta. He's smart……you think he's going to just stand there and let you talk him out of turning on an unstoppable war machine? He has his own plan and if you get in the way he's going to pull the trigger on you. He'll do it until he runs out of bullets then he'll pull out his sword and try to kill you with that." Tev explained

Rekks stood up and turned away from Tev.

"And what makes you think that there's no reasoning with him?" Rekks asked

"I grew up with him too. And before we had a falling out when I fell in love with Shay, there probably wasn't anyone who knew him better than me. You'd have a better chance convincing Eli to help you out at this point than getting convincing Lee to stop." Tev frankly replied

Rekks placed his hand on his chair trying to sort things out in his mind. Suddenly he gripped the chair tightly and flung it at the fall crashing into a table full of instruments, sending things scattering.

"I never wanted to kill anybody. Save anything. All ever wanted was to have a kick ass time. When we were in the desert all that changed for me. And I ended up killing a man, because it was the only thing I could do stop him from hurting the people I care about. And now I have to do the same thing…………to a family member. It was certainly easier when all of this boiled down to outsmarting some greedy pirates. But he won't stop, I guess I could see that before, thanks for snapping some sense back into me."

"It's not an easy decision."

"What am I going to tell Shay?"

"Don't tell her anything. Did you tell her that it was Lee who shot me?"

"Not really. We were just all concerned about making sure you lived at the moment."

"Good. Keep it that way. Do what you have to do and I'll take care of the rest. You won't have to bear it alone."

"Thanks for the support, but it's still my choice despite all that you've said."

'And what do you choose?"

"I'm going to find a way to stop Eli, Stop The Nightingale, Stop Lee. Anyway I can."

**To be continued…………………**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and remember to send me any reveiws, questions, suggestions, opinions, thoughts, etc. you have I love getting feedback. A new chapter will be coming soon. Coming soon Chapter 9: Sad Hill**


	9. Chapter 9: Sad Hill

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating for so long. Anyways here is the last chapter of the story. Everything comes to a climax and only one of the three shall win. Who will it be? Also there is a bouns scene at the end. And remember send any Reviews, thought questions, suggestions, opinions, etc. you have. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9****: Sad Hill**

**On Board the Van Cleef Airship**

Lee leaned in his captain's chair staring off blankly into the horizon.

"Sir, we shadowed Eli like you asked. He's seemed to have set down on Sad Hill Island" Stated one of his men

"Report." Lee commanded

"The Island is too small for a full settlement. It was only ever used as a short stop point for ship as well as some trading posts. In recent years it's been all but abandoned." Replied Lee's subordinate as he accessed the ship's database

"An island with no real prospects. A good place for an Ultimate weapon……somewhere no one would look…………How long before we reach the Island?" asked Lee

"Two minutes Sir." Replied the man

Lee silently nodded then shifted in his seat.

_"Sad Hill……..What a perfect place for all that I have planned to come to an end. And for the start of a new world. I will force everyone to see things my way and crush all those who threaten my happy world. Kyint……….your death opened my eyes, the only thing those who have hate in their heart will understand…….is power." Lee thought_

"Sir we are arriving at our final destination." Stated his navigator

"Circle around and hide the Sparrow near the highest point of the Island. Be ready to activate the Ship and prepare the Dai Machina sequence." Lee commanded

Lee stood up and began walking toward the exit. He pulled out the slip of paper for the chest. Taking one last look at it he ripped it to pieces.

_"I knew there was something special about this ship. It was one of the only reasons I brought Eli into this and it seems that my hunch way correct." Lee thought_

Lee pulled out his guns and made sure they were fully loaded. He then made sure his sword was firmly secured before turning to face his men.

"I'm going to find Eli and follow him to the Nightingale. Four of you stay here to mind the ship for the Dai Machina sequence. The rest…….grab your weapons………and kill anyone who gets in our way. This is a war and the prize it that the winner gets to control the fate of the world. I don't intent to lose and if all don't want to lose your piece of the pie, you make sure no one even has a hope of stopping me." Lee stated

Lee pressed the button to open the exit hatch and stepped out of the ship. As soon as his feet touch the ground he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. The salt sea air filled his lungs and he released it all in a deep sigh. Opening his eyes he proceeded onwards into the heart of the island.

"Today, everything I've done will finally mean something." Lee sighed

1 mile away from the other side of the peak Eli stepped out of the Van Cleef, Lee's ship, and spit on the ground.

"This piece of junk is no Sparrow." Eli grumbled

"Captain….we've detected the Sparrow on the other side of this ridge." Reported one of Eli's men

"Good….take it back by force. I found that ship deep in the waters. An ancient Beauty…..it's special because it was my ship. And because it's mine….nobody gets away with stealing my property. You guys take care of them, I'm going after the Nightingale." Stated Eli

Lee pulled out the piece of paper from the chest that he received from the fallen Tev.

"This little baby will lead me to the Ultimate treasure." Laughed Eli

Eli headed off down the side of the peek. His men began readying their weapons for the upcoming battle. When he was about a mile away from his ship, Eli stopped to pull out a lighter from his pocket. Eli snickered as he set the piece of paper from the chest on fire and tossed it away.

"Now nobody knows where the Nightingale lies, but me." Eli remarked

Eli located a path leading down the side of the peek and began to follow it with a smile.

Up in the air the Celsius was making it's way over to the island as well. Rose, Rekks and Shay were in the main cockpit monitoring progress, while Tev lay in a bed in sick bay staring up an the cold metal ceiling.

"Be careful on your approach Shay. Everyone's already arrived so things are bound to get a little hot." Warned Rekks

"I got ya." Shay replied her eyes still red from crying

"Don't worry Shay we can work this all out." Rose rubbed Shay's shoulders reassuring her

"Yeah, Tev is fine and Lee will be………he'll be fine." Rekks added nearly choking on his own words

"Are sure about this, you shouldn't really go alone." Rose asked Rekks

"There will probably be a lot of fighting. It will be easier for me alone to slip by all that and catch up to Eli and Lee. Besides we need this ship to be ready to leave at any second. You guys ready." Asked Rekks

"Ready." Replied Shay

"Ready, be careful out there." Rose replied

"Don't worry it's me." Smiled Rekks

"That's why I worry." Rose shot back

Rekks started heading for the exit hatch when Shay called out to him.

"Lee isn't evil Rekks. He's my brother I know him. He's angry at everything………he thinks that the only one that can make the world perfect is him. He's just……..misguided. Help him and bring back my brother." Pleaded Shay

Rekks took a deep breathe and turned back to face Shay with a smile.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it. Just trust me." Rekks answered

Shay smiled and nodded her head in appreciation. When Rekks turned back around the smile quickly faded, his shoulders sinking. Rose noticed this. She stepped forward wanting to ask him, but she thought it was best not to.

"We're arriving. I've located both the Sparrow and the Van Cleef on the side of the highest peek of this island." Reported Shay

"That's probably where the Nightingale is hidden. You ready Rekks?" asked Rose

"When my dad told me about this, he said never to do anything as reckless as what he described……..I always wondered how fun it would be." Chuckled Rekks as he opened the exit hatch of the ship

The exit hatch doors flung open, a gust of air shooting around nearly sucking Rekks out the door as the Celsius flew over the island. On the ground Lee's men and Eli's had already begun fighting, a terrible battle underway.

"Both ships have been alerted of our presence." Reported Rose as she read the sensors

The Sparrow and the Van Cleef began opening fire on the Celsius. Shay did her best to maneuver around the incoming shots and circled around the island.

"Here we go firing cable!" Shouted Shay

A harpoon shot out of the side of the Celsius piercing deep into the side of the peek. Attached to it was a sturdy metal wire, Rekks let out an excited shout before leaping on to the wire and beginning to surf down it. The gunfire swept in over his head as he zipped down the wire. Rose watched intently, biting her lip and praying for Rekk's safety. When he was he was about halfway down to the ground one of the bullets from The Sparrow ripped through the metal wire, cutting it. Rekks began falling to the ground rapidly. Rekks gritted his teeth as his eye shone a bright green. Crystal started forming on the ground shooting up into the sky creating a slide.

Rekks hit the slide hard and tumbled down it until he reached the ground. Rekks rolled on the ground for a few seconds groaning as the slide disappeared. Rekks pushed himself up and dusted himself off before taking stock of his surroundings.

"Where the hell are these guys?' groaned Rekks

Rekks began searching around until he found a path that lead straight down the side of the peak. As Rekks moved down the path the sounds of battle became louder and louder. An explosion sounded off nearby causing Rekks to duck for cover. When things were clear he continued on down the path. Rekks managed to sight Eli off in the distance, standing by a large rock formation. Rekks pulled out one of his guns and approached Eli quietly from behind. Eli fumbled around the rocks searching for the secret switch. Rekks inched up behind him pointing his gun at the back of Eli's head.

"Hey Eli, whatcha looking for?" smirked Rekks

Eli froze up for a second. His nose twitched and his teeth gritted as he stood up and rose his hands into the air his back to Rekks.

"Never figure you for a guy who'd shoot someone in the back. I must be rubbing off on ya." Joked Eli

"That's not answering……….. Is this the entrance?" inquired Rekks

Eli began to sweat, he spit out on the rock. His eyes darted around looking for a way out of his predicament when he noticed a switch on the side of one of the rocks nearby him. A grin broke across Eli's face.

"I ain't telling you and if you kill me you'll probably never know where it is." Eli remarked

"Well that leaves you out in the cold, because I could care less about the Nightingale……..but there is something I want to talk to you about." Rekks answered back

Not too far away Lee was trekking his way through a clearing when two of Eli's men approached him from the right side. They opened fire on him forcing Lee to duck behind a tree. Lee pulled out his gun then took a deep breathe as he dove out to shoot one man down. Two of Lee's men approached from the other direction and shot down the other man. Lee's men approached him laying their weapons at their sides.

"You two follow me." Lee commanded

The three men proceeded on until Lee caught sight of Rekks and Eli in the distance.

"I figured those two got here first." Lee muttered to himself "You two move around to the other side and wait for my signal to attack."

Lee stepped out from behind the trees, his gun pointed at Rekks.

"Hey cousin, long time no see." Smiled Lee

Rekks tensed up. He made sure his gun stayed focused on Eli as his other hand slowly began reaching for his other gun. Lee's eye twitched, he fired off a shot. The bullet went whizzing through the air, past Rekks' head into the rock behind him. Eli trembled slightly. Looking from Rekks to Lee, Eli sized up his options. Eli moved to stand up when he felt a strange loose rock under his palm. Eli eagerly felt around the rock until he found the secret switch. Eli licked his lips looking up at Rekks with a smirk.

"I'll take your offer into consideration Rekks, but I think we'll talk more later." Eli chuckled

Eli pulled the switch. The hillside rumbled, rocks pushed away as the door opened. Eli pushed Rekks out of the way jumping through the door. Lee opened fire as he signaled to his men. Rekks ran for the rolled across the ground then sprang up to seek cover behind a tree. On the other side of the doorway Eli found himself inside a large warehouse. Craning his head upward he located stairs leading to a catwalk that led top the next room. Eli made a run and raced up the stairs toward the next room.

Back on the outside Lee men came out of hiding to shoot at Rekks. Dodging their bullets he kept his guns trained on Lee keeping him from entering the passageway. One of the men maneuvered himself around to the other side of Rekks. The man aimed carefully almost shooting the top of Rekks' head off when he pulled the trigger. Rekks shifted his position around the tree and answered back. Lee used this monetary distraction to dash toward the open passage and leap in before Rekks could stop him.

"FCK!!" Rekks cursed

Both of Eli's men moved in closer. Rekks holstered his guns then unsheathed his sword. Stepping out from behind the tree Rekks batted away the oncoming bullets with his sword. Rekks side stepped around the first of Lee's men and slammed the broad side of his sword into the man's head. As the man dropped to the floor the second soldier lunged toward Rekks. Rekks swung his sword slicing the man's gun in half. Rekks then stepped in closer looping his arm around the man's tossing him over his shoulder. The man hit the ground with a thud followed by a sound kick in the head from Rekks knocking him out. Taking a moment to catch his breathe Rekks looked toward the entrance to see no sign of Lee.

"Damn……." Rekks grumbled as he made a dashed toward the opening.

Inside the facility Eli raced over head a large empty hanger along a catwalk.

"Where is this blasted thing!" Eli exclaimed

Eli continued onward until he found a huge set of doors at the end of the Catwalk. Eli scored the door looking for a way to open it. Finally he found an ancient console. Eli pressed a few buttons causing the console to light up and crackle back to life. Pressing more buttons Eli fumbled with the controls trying to open the door. Eli became enraged by the device then pulled out his pistol to shoot it. As the console sparked the massive doors opened to reveal the massive machina destructive force known as the Nightingale.

"Yes…yes….yes….yes…" Eli licked his lips with anticipation

A small set of catwalk steps lead from the main walkway to the head and control room of the massive Machina. The Nightingale stood many stories tall armed to the teeth with all manner of weapons. Eli headed up the steps as fast as his feet could take him all the way up stopping a few feet away from the cockpit doors. Eli took a big gulp and slowly approached the doors. Eli reached out a hand to brush away the dust from the lock.

His hand trembling Eli wrapped his fingers around the lock. He turned it slowly then pushed open door, dust filling the air. Eli stepped inside the cock pit to find a fair sized room with a seat right in front of a large control console. Eli's face began to twitch, small chuckles began to escape his lips until he just couldn't contain himself any longer and broke into a fit of laughter.

"This is it, This is it. Finally, it's all mine." Eli laughed

Eli switched on the Nightingale's computers. The great Machina began to hum as it came to life once more……..right before it's systems shut off and it went to standby mode. Eli angrily banged his fists against the console.

"You blasted piece of junk why won't you work!" screamed Eli

"Maybe that's because you only have a piece of the puzzle. You really do lack any foresight do you. Did you believe that they would just let this thing be used by just switching it on. Or that the makers would just leave this here for anyone to find." Came Lee's voice

Eli turned around to see Lee standing at the entrance of the cockpit with his gun aimed right at Eli's heart.

"There were more secrets in that box. And fortunately enough for me I know on, that without it, this thing won't move an inch." Lee smirked

"What are you talking about?" spat Eli

Lee slowly approached the console forcing Eli to take a step back as he kept his gun aimed at him. Lee smiled at Eli while he pulled out a radio off his belt.

"Start up The Sparrow and prepare for the sequence." Lee commanded one of his men over the radio

"What are you doing with MY SHIP!" Eli demanded to know

"I remember you telling me the story about how The Sparrow was salvaged from the ocean. It was truly an amazing find. A vessel with many unexplained functions, created by an ancient civilization. You were part of that salvage operation, then you stole The Sparrow to serve your own needs." Lee smirked at Eli "Do you remember a man named Buddy?"

"Can't say it rings a bell." Eli answered

"He was my father….and he was a part of that salvage operation. I was there too. You shot two men and left with the ship. However you left behind some other things from the salvage operation. A few books about the ship, mainly operation manuals, stuff that you have no doubt figured out by now. But, as I went over these books I began to see something special. I never quiet realized what it was, until the chest opened." Lee explained

"What are you blathering about." Spat Eli

Lee pulled out the piece of paper from the chest. Looking it over he then enter a code in the main control panel.

"As it turns out you had one more piece of usefulness. The Sparrow as it turns out is the missing link to the Nightingale. Part of the reason I chose you is because the original clues to the Nightingale were found during that salvation. It's been my inspiration ever since, the power to enslave this world and bend it to my wishes. If there is anyone out there who won't agree with me…….I'll crush them with this. I've activated a sequence that will merge The Sparrow with the Nightingale, with the Sparrow this Machina won't do a thing." Explained Lee

The complex began to rumble. Huge massive doors built into side of the mountain began to pull apart scattering dust everywhere. In another part of the facility Rekks made his way across the series of catwalks when he felt the place begin to shake. Grabbing on to a nearby railing he looked up to see the massive doors of the hanger open up allowing the sun to blindingly shine through. With the hanger illuminated Rekks' jaw dropped as he finally got a full look at the massive machina known as The Nightingale.

"Holy Sht." Rekks remarked in awe

The Sparrow hovered just over the hanger. Eli pressed a button on the console which caused panels to begin opening up on the back of the Nightingale. The massive machina roared to life as The Sparrow lowered down and began connecting with it. The cockpit began to shake slightly, Eli saw this as his chance and charged at Lee. Grabbing hold of the arm he was holding his gun in, Eli pushed Lee back causing both men to trip over the cockpit seat. Eli knocked the gun from Lee's hand and proceeded to punch away at him. Lee growled in anger fending off Eli's attacks. Outside the cockpit the sequence finally finished as The Sparrow merged with the Nightingale. The members of Lee's crew began to exit from the ship and head down the catwalk in Rekks' direction. Seeing this looked around for a quick escape option. Seeing a nearby chain he leaped off the railing to grab on to it. He then began to swing himself over to the machina. Using the chain he began to scale up the side of The Nightingale on his way to the cockpit entrance.

Back in the cockpit, Lee maneuvered himself in position to throw Eli off himself and tried to pull his second gun out of its holster. Eli tackled into Lee trying to wrestle the gun away from him. Lee delivered a hard right to Eli's face, but Eli stood strong and answered back with a knee to Lee's gut. Eli drew his sword striking Lee's gun out of his hand. Lee successfully dodges a few more swings from Eli's cutlass, before pulling out his own sword. The two men clashed blades for a while until Lee managed slash Eli's forearm then move in to disarm him. Lee punched Eli in the face then pushed him to the ground.

"It's over!" cried Lee

Lee swung his sword down on Eli, but he luckily managed to roll out of the way at the last second. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out one last lighting gem which he slammed into the ground near Lee. Lee managed to defend himself but the shock off the electrical attack knocked him on his ass. Eli used this to his advantage and kicked Lee's sword out of his hand. Lee infuriated, grabbed a hold of Eli's foot and swept his other leg knocking him to the ground with force. Lee then scrambled toward one of his guns on the floor. Eli pushed himself up groaning and went after Lee once more.

Eli grabbed him from behind trying to pull him away from the gun. Lee countered by elbowing Eli in the side of the head. Pushing him off again be went straight for his gun. Eli quickly pulled out his pistol aiming it at Lee, but before he could pull the trigger a shot rang out. Lee turned to Eli to see him fall to the ground, he then looked toward the cockpit entrance to see Rekks standing with a smoking gun in his hands. Lee looked up at Rekks with a smirk. Rekks remained silent aiming his gun at Lee.

"He was a bit of a nuisance, not much of a real fighter, but he could take a beating." Lee smirked as he wiped some blood from his lip

Rekks remained silent, stepping into the cockpit keeping his gun trained on Lee.

"Never really thought you had it in you to just kill a man in cold blood." Remarked Lee

"I guess when it comes to it I can be pretty nasty when I want to." Rekks shot back

"Are you going to shoot me next?" Lee asked

"I was kind of thinking about it." Rekks answered back

Lee smiled at Rekks. He slowly stood up then moved closer and closer to Rekks until the barrel of the gun was pressing up against his chest. Lee looked Rekks right in the eyes and snickered. Rekks focused on the man before him with a cold gaze.

"Shoot me." Lee declared

Rekks gripped his gun tighter.

"Go ahead you have the chance, you killed Eli. So what's really so different between him and I? We're both the bad guy. Pull the trigger." Lee urged

Rekks' teeth clenched.

"You can't do it. As much of a bstard I am and despite what I've done to you and everyone else. You still the good guy……..and you can't bring yourself to kill family." Lee taunted

Lee chuckled as he snatched the gun out of Rekks' hands then delivered a swift punch to the side of his jaw. Rekks stumbled back falling to the ground. He rubbed his jaw looking up at Lee who pointed his own gun back down at him.

"Like I said before the major difference between you and me is that I'll do whatever it takes to win." Lee explained as he headed back toward the console "And to the victor go the spoils. The Nightingale belongs to me and with it I will rule over Spira and rewrite its law, its way of thinking, totally bend it to my way. With me at the helm……ruling Spira with this machine…..everyone will have to submit to my way…..or die. There won't be anytime to hate when everyone is busy fearing me and the destruction I can cause with this."

Lee began switching on the systems of the Nightingale. One by one each system powered on with Rekks angrily watching from the sidelines.

"And now…..I win." Lee remarked

Lee pressed the button to fully activate the Nightingale, but just as the Machina began to start up all the systems suddenly shut down. Lee's smirk faded into an angry growl as he banged his fist into the console. The main screen went blank for a second before a small window open demanding a passcode. Rekks started to chuckle pushing himself up from the floor.

"Looks like you jumped the gun." Laughed Rekks

"A passcode……..It must have also been in the chest." Lee grumbled

"Yeah and I have it. The passcodes to work The Nightingale and with without that knowledge this thing won't move an inch." Rekks smirked

"Tell me now or I'll shoot." Lee warned

Lighting quick Rekks pulled out his sword and knocked the gun out of Lee's hand with it. Lee rolled out of the way as Rekks swung again. Lee grasped his sword of the ground then brought it up to defend himself as Rekks swung at him again. Lee pushed Rekks off him then answered back with a counter attack. Lee came at Rekks swinging wildly, Rekks jumped back dodging the first slash, then he ducked under the second one, followed by rolling out of the way of another. Lee spun around coming at Rekks from another angle, but Rekks managed to block the attack.

Rekks then answered back with a few strikes of his own, Lee dodged the first one, but then as he blocked the second he moved in close to deliver a harsh kick to Rekks' gut. Rekks stumbled back in pain, Lee seized on the opportunity and let fly a series of anger fueled slashes from his sword. Rekks did his best to block each strike. Lee forced Rekks' back to the wall then moved in for the kill. Lee came at him with a forward slash, Rekks rolled out of the way, but Lee shifted around came at him again. Rekks had little time, using his momentum Rekks back flipped kicking legs up to knock Lee back.

Rekks took a moment to catch his breathe while Lee pushed himself back up. Lee rushed toward Rekks again. Rekks skillfully dodged and blocked his attacks once more. Lee began to smirk again, he started leading Rekks backwards towards the cockpit chair. Lee charged at Rekks with a powerful swipe of his sword. Rekks felt the back of his leg touch the chair. Panicked, he rolled over the chair as Lee brought his sword down. Lee's sword sliced through the top of the chair. Angrily Lee swiped again, aiming at Rekks' throat. Rekks side stepped the attack, but Lee recovered quickly and came at him again. Rekks leaped up and kicked his foot of the control console to back flip over Lee's sword strike. Rekks hung in mid-air for a split second before flipping over and landing on the broad side of Lee's blade driving it down to the cockpit chair and trapping it under his foot. Lee desperately tugged at the sword, Rekks chuckled, then jumped up once more to deliver a harsh spinning back kick to Lee's face. Lee flew backwards landing with a thud on to the metal floor of the cockpit. Rekks landed barely managing to catch himself at the last second. Rekks stood up to point the tip of his blade at Lee.

"It's over. One last chance Lee." Rekks warned

"I can't……I can't…..either I rule or I die." Lee answered back breathless

Rekks positioned his sword to thrust forward into Lee's chest. He stood there hands trembling, hesitating. Lee saw this and looked into Rekks' eyes with a smile

"You can't do it this way. If it has to be done at least honor me with a chance to fight back……..for family." Lee pleaded

Rekks clenched his before sheathing his sword. He look one look at Lee and sighed. Keeping his gaze focused on Lee picked up the gun that Lee had knocked out of his hands off the floor. He then tossed it into Lee's lap and headed to the other side of the cockpit.

"On the count of three shoot…..that's all you get." Rekks rested his hand on his second gun in his holster

"What about the activation codes?' Lee inquired

Rekks took out the piece of paper he received from the chest and placed it on the ground between them.

"You win it's yours." Rekks answered

Lee stood up and placed Rekks' gun in the holster at the side of his own belt resting his hand upon it. Rekks took a deep breathe.

"One….." Rekks spoke

"I'm sorry it had to end this way Rekks." Lee stated

"Two….." Rekks continued

"Goodbye." Lee smirked

Rekks turned his head away and closed his eyes. Lee pulled out his gun. Rekks couldn't shoot him.

"THREE!!" Lee shouted

The trigger was pulled, a body fell to the floor. Rekks took his hand of his gun…..still holstered. Eli holstered his gun then pushed himself off the floor.

"When you have to shoot………shoot……don't talk." Eli snickered at the lifeless body of Lee

Rekks began walking away, but Eli reached and grabbed a hold of his arm pulling him back.

"What about our deal…….you said you didn't want Lee to have the nightingale and that you were willing to do anything it took…….even give it to me. When you shot me with that paralyzing bullet I thought you actually killed me, but as I laid their I figured out what you wanted me to do. Making me do your dirty work so you don't have to soil your own hands. Even I think that's a little cold, killing a family member takes the personal touch." Chuckled Eli

"The activation code is on the ground. Everything is yours." Rekks replied

Rekks forced his arm away from Eli's grip then headed out the cockpit door.

"Wait…." Eli called out to Rekks

"What." Rekks replied

"Wait just one moment. I want you to be here when I look at that paper…just in case it's fake." Eli answered back as he pulled out his gun aiming it at Rekks

Rekks stood there silently while Eli bent down to pick up the paper. Keeping his gun trained on Rekks he used his thumb to flip open the folded paper. Slowly his gaze lowered down to the paper. Eli began to snicker.

"Are these numbers really the code?" Eli asked

"Only one way to find out." Rekks shot back

Rekks continued on his way out leaving Eli behind. Grumbling Eli headed over to the console and typed in the code. Hesitating, his finger hovered over the enter button.

"Here goes nothing you rat bstard." Eli spat

Eli pressed enter. To his enjoyment everything in the Nightingale began switching on. Confidently he flopped in to the cockpit seat. Eli smiled as he activated the movement sequence for the Nightingale. Eli began laughing with joy when a window appeared on the main monitor that caused his smile to turn into a roar of anger. SELF DESTURCT INTIATED, TIME LEFT: 5 MINUTES.

"DAMN IT!!" Eli Screamed

Eli looked out the cockpit door to see no trace of Rekks. Eli raced out the door and head across the catwalk back out of the hanger. When he reached the outside he continued to run as fast as his feet could take him until he began to feel a rumble under his feet. Eli ducked for cover behind a group of rocks. The mountain erupted with an explosive force of fire, scattered rocks and debris everywhere. Eli cried out in anger. When the explosions had finished Eli stood up his hand clenched in a fist. He headed out looking for any of his men. He reached the shore of the island before he finally found a group of his men standing on the beach.

"Captain what happened." Asked one of his men

"Report." Eli grumbled

"What was that Sir?"

"REPORT!!"

"We suffered a lot of deaths, but thanks to the explosion we killed most of Lee's men, the rest are imprisoned on the Van Cleef which we found and took control of. Sir…….what happened?" asked the man

"Have any of you seen Rekks?" Eli asked angrily

"No, but…….sir we found a store of treasure under the mountain. It was locked away in some type of bomb shelter. It looks like it was left here by the people who created this place." Chuckled the man

Eli didn't know what to think. A torrent of anger and joy whirled around in his head nearly making him dizzy. Just then he saw The Celsius fly over head and off into the distance. Rekks stood hanging out of the exit hatch of this ship waving to Eli on the beach. Eli began laughing uncontrollably he looked up at the departing ship and as loud as he could he yelled out…….

"REKKS……YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE……..JUST A SON OF………………………

**The End**

**Bonus Scene:**

It was night time the full moon hung over the rumble covered landscape like it had so many times before. A ripple appeared in the sky, bending the air around it, a light shone out a swirling vortex of energy creating a portal. From out of the portal a showed figure wearing a cloak appeared. The figure walked up to a pile of rumble and rested his foot on it.

"The last one…….rise." spoke the figure

He placed his hand on the ground and an eerie violet light came forth seeping into the ground. The ruble began to shake, a partially decomposed hand protruded forth from the ground reach up toward the sky. The shadowed figure smiled.

"Welcome back……the others are waiting." Stated the Cloaked Figure

The hand began to push it's self up from the ground, forcing the dirt away. As the body began to push its way up from the ground life began to return to the dead arm.

"Hurry up…..It's time to go to work." Urged the figure

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this story. And remember send any Reviews, thought questions, suggestions, opinions, etc. you have. Also take a look at my profile and see what you think of the idea I put up there.**

**P.S. If there are some of my stories you have read yet...read them.**


	10. Character Profiles

**Hey everyone now that the stroy is over here's some profiles on the characters.**

**

* * *

**

Name: Rekks

**Age: 23**

**Height: 5'9''**

**Eye color: Green(Left Eye), Blue (Right Eye)**

**Birthplace: Besaid**

**Occupation: Blitzball player for the Besaid Aurochs (Forward)**

**Family: Tidus (Father), Yuna (Mother), Canahedo "Cana" (Sister), Vidina "Vid" (Brother-in-law), Rikku (Aunt), Gippal (Uncle), Tevolusus "Tev" (Cousin), Shayla "Shay" (Cousin)**

**Main Weapons: Caladbolg, Al Bhed gun (Two of them)**

**Top 3 Overdrives: Blitz Ace, Blind Fayth, Ace of Fayth**

**Description:**

Rekks is the all-star son of Tidus and Yuna. In The Magnificent he was known as an easy going, fun loving guy, who has a reputation of being something of a playboy. To his family and close friends been known to be a bleeding heart. Rekks frequently takes up different causes all over Spira, partially for adventure, partially because he wants to help. He used to frequently act without thinking of the repercussions, doing everything by instinct. However after suffering a defeat by Yul at Mifune village, Rekks learned first hand how others can suffer from his foolish actions. Rekks has tremendous amounts of passion, a quick wit, and is very good at ingenuity. Being somewhat charismatic Rekks frequently tricks his best friend Vid and his cousin Tev into helping him out with his schemes.

By the end of the Magnificent Rekks learns how to truly fight for something you believe in with all your heart. He risked everything and defeated the fanatical Yul with his own equally strong passion. In The Magnificent II, Rekks had to show his more tricky side to defeat both Eli and Lee with his wits rather than his blade.

Rekks has a normal relationship with his family. He gets a bit bored with his father's lectures coming from experience, but otherwise respects the man. Tidus taught his son everything he knows about Blitzball. Rekks loves his mother dearly and enjoys the fame that comes from being her son. Being a twin, Rekks frequently clashes with his sister (Especially since she's his team's Blitz coach), but otherwise loves her. Since they were young Vid has always been Rekks' best friend and they've always been able to count on each other. Their relationship became strained when Vid started dating Cana, but Rekks' friendship with Vid and love of his sister overcame his initial dislike of the relationship.

Rekks was born with more than natural talent in Blitzball. He even went as far as perfecting his father's perfection of the Jecht shot, calling his version the Jecht X-shot. Rekks learned to fight from a lot of his parent's friends and family. Rekks has blended all these acquired styles with some high speed acrobatics, creating what he calls Blitz style, a very eclectic style of fighting. In The Magnificent II after mastering his mother's guns, even managed to work gun fighting into his style. Because of his parentage Rekks was born as what is now called a waking Fayth, a person with reality altering powers somewhat similar to a fayth, while awake. Rekks hasn't really pushed these ability very far since his battle with Yul. When accessed these powers cause his eyes to glow bright green.

**Appearance:**

Rekks has dirty blonde hair like his father and is almost a clone of him, except for a few facial features belonging to his mother. He has her nose and most noticeably her multicolored eye trait. Rekks has one green left eye and a blue right eye. He wears an outfit more similar to the one Shuyin, with some slight modifications (Mainly pants instead of shorts and the inclusion of the Zanarkand Abes symbol that both his mother and father wear. And also a slight color tweak adding more of the Aurochs' colors.)

**

* * *

**

Name:

**Canahedo "Cana"**

**Age: 23**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Eye color: Blue (Left eye), Green (Right eye)**

**Birthplace: Besaid**

**Occupation: Blitzball Coach for the Besaid Aurochs**

**Family: Tidus (Father), Yuna (Mother), Rekks (Brother), Vidina "Vid" (Husband), Rikku (Aunt), Gippal (Uncle), Tevolusus "Tev" (Cousin), Shayla "Shay" (Cousin)**

**Top 3 Dress Spheres: Modified Gunner, Warrior and White Mage**

**Overdrive: Waking Fayth powers combined with Flora Fallal dress sphere**

**Description:**

Cana was born along side her twin brother Rekks. Her name Canahedo means Serenity in Al Bhed. As apposed to her brother's charismatic wild behavior, Cana is a bit more grounded and serious. Usually she has to keep her brother and husband in check. But as hard as she is on them she would do anything to protect her family and constantly worries about others. Cana's caring personality, despite being a cruel task master is why she was the Aurochs' first choice as a coach after Wakka retired. Cana disagrees with her brothers impulsiveness but applauds his genuine drive to help people. Even though she is usually reserved when it comes to her family being danger she's not afraid to let her passions flair.

Cana takes her heritage seriously and carries her family's fame with grace. As the daughter of Lady Yuna, she has made many ties to the Spirain government and is well respected. With a reputation as a tough negotiator she always seems to be at odds with her brother even though she loves him very much. Like Rekks she has always been good friends with Vid, but over the years her feeling began to change for him and they fell in love. They dated in secret before telling Rekks, not wanting to upset him. At first things were strained but he eventually came to except them together.

Cana is a very capable fighter learning much from the people around her. However in battle do to her mastery of her dress spheres she plays a more supportive roll in battle. Preferring to stay back instead of heading right in and lends healing aid whenever she can. However when provoked she can kick ass and take names with the best of them. When in Mifune village Cana discovered that she was a waking Fayth. She doesn't have as much control as her brother does, but she has abilities that he doesn't. Her powers are usually channeled through the Flora Fallal dress sphere. When this happens her eyes glow white and she become engulfed in energy.

**Appearance:**

Cana looks like the spitting image of her mother with some blonde highlights. She wears an outfit identical to her mother's gunner dress sphere only decked out in the Auroch's team colors and minus the weapons. When in battle she usually shifts to a different dressphere to fight.

**

* * *

**

Name: Vidina "Vid"

**Age: 26**

**Height: 6'1"**

**Birthplace: Besaid**

**Occupation: Blitzball Player for the Besaid Aurochs (Defense)**

**Family: Wakka (Father), Lulu (Mother), Canahedo "Cana" (Wife), Rekks (Brother-in-law)**

**Main Weapon: Blitz Knight (custom designed Blitzball)**

**Top 3 Overdrives: Aurochs Reels, Fury, Goal**

**Description:**

Vid is the son of Wakka and Lulu as seen at the end of Final Fantasy X-2, his name meaning Future in Al Bhed. He's a very good natured laid back kind of guy preferring to take things slow and easy. Vid always has his friend's and families' backs and is willing to support them no matter what. For most of his life Vid has acted as sort of a big brother to Rekks. Vid always seems to get caught up in Rekks' schemes, despite his won reservations, mostly due to loyalty, not wanting to let his best friend go in alone. Vid has a tendency to be a emotional at times, but only because he cares, in battle he is a fearless warrior standing by his comrades no matter what.

Vid, being mush like his dad has a great relationship with his parents. He learned about Magic from his mom and Blitz from his dad. Growing up Vid has gone on many wild adventures with his best friend Rekks and has a strong friendship with him. Over the years Vid has grown closer and closer to Cana, culmination in their dating and eventual marriage. In The Magnificent Vid became nervous over asking Cana to marry him, but it was Cana who eventually asked him.

Vid has developed his own unique style of fighting making him one of the best long range fighters. Using his Blitzball as a focus he combine magic attacks with long range status inflicting Blitzball strikes.

**Appearance:**

Vid long since dropped using his father's hair style in favor of a spiky haired kind of hair style. Other than a different hair style and a clean shaven appearance Vid looks almost exactly like his dad. Vid can always bee seen wearing the Auroch's colors in support of his team.

**

* * *

**

Name: Tevolusus "Tev"

**Age: 23**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Birthplace: Besaid (doesn't live there)**

**Occupation: Ace pilot, Mechanical engineer, free lance relic hunter**

**Family: Rikku (Mother), Gippal (Father), Shayla "Shay" (Wife), Lee (Brother-in-law), Yuna (Aunt), Tidus (Uncle), Rekks (Cousin), Cana (Cousin)**

**Main Weapon: Alchemy Arm**

**Alchemy Arm Modes: Blade, Big Punch, Big Shot**

**Overdrive: Kaboom**

**Description:**

Tev is the eccentric wild child son of Rikku. Tev is an avid inventor making many modifications to the Celsius himself as well as developing his patented Alchemy Arm. Tev always believes in being straight forward with people. He can come of a little strong on some people, but to those who know him well they wouldn't want any one else on their side. Tev is also somewhat of a thrill seeker making him a regular participant in Rekks' antics.

Tev grew up roaming around quite a bit. His mother and father are heavily involved in the Spirian government. This has meant a great deal of traveling around, he spent frequent time with his family in Besaid as well as in the AL Bhed community. It was during an extended stay with the Al Bhed that Tev met the daughter of an old family friend, Shay. Tev quickly fell in love with Shay and she in turn feel in love with his goofy charm. Everyone was in favor of their marriage except Shay's brother Lee. Lee and Tev shared a heated relationship as rival pilots and mechanics, culmination in Tev's marriage to Shay. Lee broke ties with Tev and his sister until the events of the Magnificent II.

Tev really isn't much for fighting, but when he gets into the mix he has his own way of kicking some ass. Tev can be a very unpredictable fighter thanks to his Alchemy arm developed to work with his AL Bhed abilities. By combining different items with his own energy he can create a variety of effects. The most used ones are Blade, Big Shot and Big Bunch.

**Appearance:**

Tev looks a lot like his father, but it has been frequently pointed out that he has his mother's smile. Tev inherited a hereditary gene and has brown hair instead of blonde like his parents. And he frequently wears simple mechanics' outfits since he's usually either working on the Celsius or flying it.

**

* * *

**

Name: Shayla "Shay"

**Age: 23**

**Height: 5'2"**

**Birthplace: Bevelle (Doesn't live there)**

**Occupation: Mechanic/ Relic hunter**

**Family: Buddy (Father), Lee (Brother), Tev (Husband)**

**Main Weapon: Al Bhed machine gun**

**Overdrive: Fire Fight**

**Description:**

Shay is a hard edged straight talk kind of woman. She is a more focused and level headed counterpart to her erratic husband. Shay has always been a free spirit, never afraid of voicing her opinion.

After Brother retired from the Gullwings he left the ship to his friend Buddy. When it came time Shay inherited the ship from her father, which caused much disdain for her brother. Shay has always had a rocky relationship with her brother. In their younger days, people were still a bit prejudice against the Al Bhed, Lee had a bad experience once which lead him to become a very jaded person. Their relationship became even more strained after she married Tev causing them to have not spoken until The Magnificent II.

Shay isn't afraid to knock her husband or one of her close friends around once in a while, but she really doesn't like to fight that much. Shay prefers to try and work things out. However when called to battle Shay will spring into action. She dislikes up close confrontations and specialized in mechanized weapons, explosives, and building devices for use in battle. Unlike some of the other women, Shay doesn't like to use the dress sphere system.

**

* * *

**

Name: Rose

**Age: 23**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Birthplace: Bevelle**

**Occupation: Spirian Government Historical Expert**

**Family: Paine (Mother), Nooj (Dad)**

**Top 3 Dress Spheres: Warrior, Dark Knight, Black Mage**

**Special Dressphere: Full Throttle**

**Description:**

Surprising everyone Paine not only got married, but also gave birth to a daughter. That girl is Rose. Rose was brought up in a somewhat strict household. She's a no nonsense kind of woman that is heavily concerned with her work in the Spirian government historical department. Being such a serious person, Rose could stand someone like Rekks, but eventually she warmed up to him and allowed a different side of herself to shine.

As a child one of Paine's first priorities was the education of her daughter. One of her joys as a young one was hearing her mother's stories of her various adventures and dealings with things pertaining to Spira's history. Paine worked hard and became a well respected member of Spira's Historical department. Even though her parent's were kind of strict, Rose understands that they were just looking out for her. She shares a nice relationship with her parent's and even has lunch with them frequently.

Rose is a very skilled fighter being trained by two members of the elite Crimson Squad. As with everything Rose studied combat and thus mastered the entire Sphere Grid. She likes to take time to think things out and plan. However after teaming up with Rekks she quickly learned to think on her feet.

**Appearance:**

Rose looks a lot like her mother, but wears her hair longer than her mother used to. When not in a fight Rose distinguishes herself further by wearing more dresses and skirts than her mother did. She even modified her mother's warrior dress sphere changing it to a skirt set-up.

**

* * *

**

Name: Zialas Ronso

**Age: 26**

**Height: 6'9"**

**Birthplace: Mt. Gagazet**

**Occupation: Bounty Hunter**

**Family: Kimahri Ronso**

**Main Weapon: Spirit Lance**

**Overdrive: Ronso Rage**

**Description:**

Zialas grew up following the way of the warrior. He lives his life looking for a fight to prove his worth. Knowing what his father suffered when he was a young Ronso before becoming leader of the tribe, Zialas sought to prove himself. Seeing this in his son Kimahri fought him in a battle defeating him. Kimahri wanted to try and teach his son that there is more to life than honor, but instead Zialas exiled himself from Mt. Gagazet and became a bounty hunter hoping to find any challenges to test himself against.

Zialas is a traditional type of Ronso warrior and is the most skilled fighter of the group. However, after seeing Rekks fight first hand Zialas came to see a battle in a different light. Through frequent training sessions with Rekks they managed to teach each other some new tricks. Rekks learning to build up his unusual style with some skill and Zialas learning to add variety.

In the end after watching Rekks win the fight against Yul, not with skill, but determination, Zialas came to wonder if there was more to life. For three years after Mifune village Zialas disappeared without a word to anyone. The last rumored sighting of him before the three year disappearance states that he was last seen talking to a strange man.

**

* * *

**

Name: Yul

**Birthplace: Zanarkand**

**Weapon: Flute**

**Special ability: Summon Fiends, combine fiends**

**Overdrive: No Fayth**

**Description:**

Over 1,000 years ago before the Fayth and Sin were created. Zanarkand was becoming desperate in the war against Bevelle. It was then a revolutionary idea was presented before Yu Yevon leader of Zanarkand at the time. Not wanting to sacrifice all of Zanarkand's people, without a grounded belief that the process worked, Zanarkand began a secret project, the prototype fayth. Many inhabitants of Zanarkand were randomly kidnapped, to fulfill various profiles and subjected to the fayth process. Many died right away during the process while a few managed to survive although to producing the effects they desired. After the process had been refined all the prototype's were locked away in a secret cavern deep in the Bikanel Desert.

One of these Prototype Fayth was a young musician named Yul. Yul used to play small time gigs as part of a band containing the famous songstress Lenne, before she became popular. Even after she left Yul maintained a friendly relationship with her and her lover Shuyin. Yul was dedicated to his craft and an all around nice guy. Near the close of the war, many strange disappearances started to happen causing alarm. Shortly before Lenne was called away, Shuyin visited Yul to voice his concerns with his old friend. Shortly afterwards Yul was kidnapped and turned into a protofayth.

For over 1,000 years Yul slept under the sands of Bikanel. After the destruction of Sin and the freeing of the Fayth a strange thing happened, because of the incompleteness of the process, Yul woke up and escaped the cavern. He was discovered by an Al Bhed recon ship. From then on his aimlessly traveled Spira, becoming jaded with the society that threw away everything his own life was sacrificed for. The final straw came when he saw his old friend Shuyin fight so hard for his convictions and revenge.

From that point on Yul spent the years studying his emerging powers and searching for the cavern he came from in search of others like himself to help punish Spira by creating a new Sin. As he continued to push himself for his goal Yul became stronger and stronger. Eventually learning to summon a vast army of fiends with the sound of his flute.

At the end of Final Fantasy X/X-2 The Magnificent, Yul learned that he was the only one of his kind and that all the other protofayth were dead. This realization cemented his due or die belief. In the end he was defeated by Rekks' must stronger conviction to save everyone. He died pondering his existence and hoping that he could finally find peace in the after life.

**Appearance:**

Yul was a somewhat good looking, charismatic, black haired musician. After his transformation, he became a stoic, white robe wearing, silver haired, seeker of revenge.

**

* * *

**

Name: Lee

**Age:**** 25**

**Birthplace: Bevelle**

**Occupation: Pilot, Relic hunter**

**Family: Buddy (Father), Shayla "Shay" (Sister), Tev (Brother in law)**

**Ship name: The Van Cleef**

**Weapons: 2 modified lenat style revolvers and a broad sword.**

**Overdrive: Veritas**

**Description:**

Lee is the brother of Shay and the only son of Buddy. He spent his early years growing up with Shay and Tev. Tev and Lee used to be the greatest of friends, but a single event in their past sent them both on different paths. A case of racism and death of a friend caused Lee to become guilt ridden and angry at the world. He began distancing himself from others and driving himself to be better and smarter than others. The final straw of their friendship came when Tev and Shay announced that they were in love with each other. Lee turned his back on his old friend and the hate in his heart continued fester. He planned to unearth the fabled Nightingale weapon in order to make all of Spira conform to his ideals.

After years studying and proliferating his talents, Lee discovered secret documents that would lead him to an awesome power that would help him shape the world to his design. Lee struck a deal with notorious pirate and smuggler that would help him acquire the pieces he needed. In return he would help Eli seek revenge on Lee's cousin Rekks. What Eli didn't know is that he was using Rekks as well to help him get the piece of the puzzle he couldn't. Lee chose to let his anger consume him and sacrificed his family to achieve his goals.

**

* * *

**

Name: Eli

**Age: 43**

**Birthplace: Kilika**

**Occupation: Pirate Captain, smuggler, and all around shady businessman**

**Family: Tuco (Brother)**

**Ship name: The Sparrow**

**Weapons: 2 modified flintlock style pistols and a Pirate Hanger (Cutlass)**

**Overdrive: Furry Torrent**

**Description:**

Eli is a famous Airship pirate, smuggler and thief in the world of Spira. Known for his savvy, vigor and cut throat ways, Eli has made a living on the outside of Spiran law. Eli grew up in poverty and around crime. It was only natural that he turned to piracy in order to etch out a better place from himself. Over the years he fought, battled, stole, and killed in order to survive and thrive in his outlaw life. Eli has been estranged from the only family he has left, due to differences in the way they live.


End file.
